Guardian Spirits
by Professor Sage
Summary: After an event occurs, the troupe heads on a journey to reunite the Guardian Spirits back to their places so chaos doesn't befall on the world.. or do they let Chaos spread because they let free the Guardians? Read to find out!
1. The spell of purgatory?

Professor Sage: O.O WOW A NEW STORY!

Raine & Kratos: x.x;

Professor Sage: oh.. I forgot you two died.. -.- I highly suggest you read my first story, Crystallic Possessors. SO. you understand this one. Well whatever. Just so you guys know... if you didn't read my reply to SummonerofVerius from my other story, the Crystals were destroyed when my fan character disappeared. Although everyone still lived like nothing happened. Which brings me to remember. Someone do the disclaimer so I can go on...

Yuan: - poofs in -

Professor Sage: AH HA!

- Lloyd & Ami poof in -

Yuan: So, you've come like moths to flame.

Ami: What?

Lloyd: o.o; uh yeah...

Professor Sage: You must not have heard me. SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Yuan, Ami, and Lloyd: o.o; Professor Sage does not own us. And yes you all can hurt her for killing Kratos and Raine in the other story. However, Professor Sage DOES own her fan character Kaya, and Ami-Chan who owns Ami.

Professor Sage: Thank you. Oh yes... Ami chan. YOU BETTER RE-DRAW THAT PIC YOU RIPPED OR I'LL .. KILL LLOYD!

Lloyd: O.O

Ami: That's harsh...

Yuan: sighs a pity.

Professor Sage: ANYWAYS, on with the story.

* * *

Ami stared out the window, sitting in the dark, damp room, she wondered what she would be doing if Raine and Kratos were still around, she sighed. The door slid open and Lloyd came in. 

" Ami.. what are you doing?" Lloyd asked, sitting down beside her, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

" I was just thinking..." Ami said quietly.

" Man.. I noticed it's.. not the same without Raine.. or Kratos... it's.. different.." Lloyd said, shaking his head.

" We'll get them back.. don't worry... hey.. do you remember when we first met?" Ami asked.

" Yeah..." Lloyd said, with a laugh, then kissed Ami on the forehead.

Flashback

" _Class today we have a new student..." The teacher said, a girl walked in, although she looked strange because one of her eyes was green, the other blue, Mind you she also had white tiger ears and a tail, " Now you all play along dears.."._

_As the teacher walked out of the room, a group of kids strolled to Ami._

" _Who are you.." The leader asked._

" _Ugh.. Genis, I don't get this at all..." Lloyd complained._

" _That's because your not adding that up right. It's–" But Genis was cut off._

" _Hey, look, it's a freak!" The leader said._

" _Leave me alone!" Ami cried, her books were knocked to the ground._

" _Hey, we should go help her.." Lloyd said, getting up._

" _Lloyd.. they'll beat us up for sure.." Genis countered._

" _Sure.. then I'll just get Raine to teach them a lesson Lloyd said, and walked over there, Genis followed._

" _Oh, its you.. what do you want.." The leader said, the other two boys were pushing Ami around._

" _Stop it!" Ami said, crying._

" _Leave her alone..." Lloyd said._

" _Are you going to stop me!" The leader asked, smirking and crossing his arms._

" _You bet, now stop it!" Lloyd said._

" _Wadda ya gonna do?" The leader asked._

" _Run home to your daddy Lloyd? Or maybe your mom... oh wait, you don't have one!" A boy said, and they all started laughing._

" _Lloyd.." Genis said, looking to him, Lloyd's eyes were burning with rage._

" _Well, they'd make good misfits, they have no parents... Shrimp, idiot, and freak." The leader said._

_Ami looked at Lloyd, with a look of; Are you going to torture me too?_

" _What did you call me!" Lloyd said, with a hint of anger._

" _Aww.. look, Lloyd's mad.. run boys.. hurry!" The leader said, and the trio laughed again._

" _Shut up!" Lloyd said, and punched the leader, knocking him to the ground, " Don't you EVER talk about my parents, or anyone else's like that!"._

_The leader scrambled up._

" _Wadda gonna do to stop me?" He said._

" _Stop, please, there's no need to do this.." Ami said quietly._

" _Shut up freak." A boy said, and pushed her to the ground._

" _She's not a freak!" Genis cried, the school bell rang._

" _She is too, and so is that sister of yours..." The same kid said._

" _She..." But Genis stopped, for the door opened, and the boys began pushing Ami again. _

" _What do you think your doing!" A women with a light blue hair, it looked pretty white though. ( An: umm.. that might be wrong, but her hair looks way prettier with a really light blue...)._

" _Uh.. umm..." The boys said, frozen, they were in for it now.._

" _Picking on an innocent girl! What is the meaning of this!" The women yelled, slapping them all, then turned to the girl and kneeled beside her, " Your not hurt.. are you?"._

" _Raine!" Genis said, someone else came in the door too._

" _Yes Genis..." Raine said, looking to him slightly._

" _N-No ma'am.." Ami said, shaking her head in fear._

" _Don't worry, I won't hurt you.." Raine said, smiling sweetly before turning back to the boys and giving them a lecture, somewhat about being polite._

" _Hi, I'm Lloyd, sorry about those guys.." Lloyd said, extending a hand to Ami to help her up._

" _No.. it's okay.. um.. thank you for h-helping me.." Ami said, taking Lloyd's hand, he pulled her up, " I'm Amber, but everyone calls me Ami.."._

" _That's a nice name.." Lloyd said._

" _Here's your stuff.." Genis said, holding up Ami's books, " I'm Genis.."._

" _Thank you.." Ami said, looking surprised at Genis._

" _He maybe 12, but he's pretty smart for his age." Lloyd said._

_The boys ran out of the room scared, right past the other person, who was almost knocked over by them._

" _Sis, this is Ami, and Ami, this is my sister Raine." Genis said._

" _Hi..!" Ami said, smiling._

" _Hello sweetie.." Raine said, smiling too._

" _And.. this is my dad, umm.." Lloyd said, looking to the other person, he had Auburn hair, covering his eyes too, " Kratos.."._

" _Hello Mister Kratos.." Ami said._

_Kratos just sighed, and looked to Raine._

" _Well, we should get going home now.." Raine said._

" _Yeah.. well... can Ami come over for a bit?" Lloyd pleaded._

" _If it's okay with her parents..." Raine said._

" _She... ..." Lloyd said._

" _Oh.. I'm sorry.. I understand.. Who is it your staying with?" Raine asked._

" _No... noone.. I'm by myself.." Ami replied._

" _She should stay with us!" Lloyd said happily._

" _Lloyd, that's quite rude, ask before thinking otherwise.." Raine said, and slapped him._

" _Professor.." Lloyd said, rubbing his cheek._

" _Oh, that's be nice!" Ami said, happily._

" _Alright.. then let's leave.." Kratos said, and walked towards the door, followed by Raine._

" _He doesn't say much.." Ami said, looking to Lloyd._

" _He's always like that.. don't mind him.. although you shouldn't push his limits either.." Lloyd said, then shuddered._

" _Yeah.. I wouldn't try pushing Raine's either.. their both scary when their mad.." Genis said._

" _I can't really see Raine mad.." Ami said. _

_Lloyd and Genis stopped walking._

" _What?" Ami asked, turning around._

" _Nothing.. that's just... different.." Lloyd said, noticing a piece of paper, he picked it up and looked at it, " Whoa! It's so good!" ._

" _What is.. whoa!" Genis said as Lloyd showed him the piece of paper._

" _Oh.. I drew that..." Ami said. _

" _Your so good!" Lloyd said._

" _No.. not really.." Ami said smiling slightly._

" _It is!" Lloyd said._

" _Lloyd, Genis, Ami, let's get going..." Kratos said, him and Raine waiting at the door._

" _Yeah.. sorry.." Lloyd said, and ran out the door._

" _Lloyd, wait up!" Genis said, running after Lloyd, Ami followed..._

_ Present _

Silence.

" Well.. Thanks for talking with me.. and Ami.. I... I'm sorry about before.." Lloyd said.

" It's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry..." Ami said, and got up.

" Y-yeah.." Lloyd said, and got up, and went to the door, when the window crashed, he whirled around to see Ami fall to the ground, blood stained the already stained carpet that had before had so many bodies die on it...

" No.. Ami.. Ami!" Lloyd cried, falling to his knees, crying.

" Ll- What happened!" Genis said, stunned.

" She... I... I don't know... First Kratos.. then Raine... then Ami... what the hell is going on!" Lloyd cried.

" I... don't... know.." Genis said, trying not to cry...

Lloyd didn't know what to do.. he stayed in Raine's room, rumor had it, the room was cursed. He refused to do anything...

Down in the study room, Kaya was still studying the book, when she finally sighed of relief, she had sealed the room off with her magic, and was basically sucked into her research, as always. However, she had been full aware of Raine and Kratos' death, but not aware of Ami's.

Genis came in the room.

" Um.. Kaya.." Genis said, sitting in one of the couches.

" Yes?" Kaya said, looking to him.

" Ami.. died... in.. Raine's.. room.." Genis said, tears falling from his eyes.

" What!" Kaya said, stunned.

" Y-yeah..." Genis said.

" Genis... it's okay..." Kaya said, walking over to him, and hugging him.

" Raine meant so much to me.. why!" Genis said.

" Things happen, and sometimes, noone can do a thing about it. It can be really harsh.. but ya have to just live on and deal with it." Kaya said, she really showed no emotion most of the time, but you could tell she was sad by the look in her eyes.

" But Kaya.. we could've stopped Kratos' death.. and... Raine's too..." Genis said, looking to me.

" Hmm.. maybe so, but really, Raine could've died along with Kratos, just his love for her was strong, and so he protected her. She loved him back, and couldn't take the pain. So she had to leave this world. You know.. that book she was reading? This is what happened in it; The princess Celestial kissed her lover, then killed him. A few days after she was killed, by a mysterious person. Those close to her, were soon killed as well... Do you see? When the locket is given to someone, it's the curse of the family that killed the princess... I should've done this earlier." Kaya explained.

" Really.. so how.. do we get them back..." Genis asked, " Is there a way?".

" Yeah.. but try not to be in a room alone." Kaya said, holding Genis by the shoulders.

" How..?" Genis asked.

" We have to destroy the locket." Kaya said.

" That's ea-" But Genis was cut off, for his face turned deathly pale and he stopped breathing.

" Damn!" Kaya said, and dropped Genis and ran to get a maid...

This made Lloyd even more depressed, and finally, he lost the will to live and died...

" I've got to destroy that damn locket!" Kaya said, it was the middle of the night, and she had dragged everyone's bodies to the lake somehow with her magic and dropped them in, she then took out her staff and a magic circle glowed around her, " I call upon the goddess of life, death, and everything in between, the Light and Darkness, the elements and all, gather before me and unleash your power, I summon the Elements of All, come!".

The Elements gathered before her, for she, like Sheena, was a summoner, but of different spirits.

" Why have you summoned us, Lady Kaya?" They all asked.

" I.. I want you to destroy the Cursed Locket so those who have died because of it, my friends, will be lifted from the curse." Kaya said, the spirits went into the water, then the water glowed, and a light shone brightly from it, many souls flew from the water. And when the glowing stopped, Raine, Kratos, Lloyd, Genis, and Ami's bodies appeared on the ground, all unconscious.

" Yes.. I did it.. their back.." Kaya said, tears came to her eyes...

* * *

Professor Sage: Oh yay! they all came back!

Raine: o.o that is cliched.

Professor Sage: , HEY I COULDA LEFT YOU ALL DEAD.

Raine: -.-; oh well.. neh.

Kratos: ...

Professor Sage: Yes, you thank me in that silent way.

Kratos: o.o;

Professor Sage: SO ANYWAYS. On with next chapter. Okay?

Kratos: Oh yay... -.-

Raine: o

Professor Sage: Like before, anyone who reviews, gets one of my lovely drawn piccies. Well, they can be whatever your mind can picture, because they are like little gifts. Well anyways. - poofs -

Kratos: do you think we should bring another random person in...

Raine: Yeah.. that'd be.. interesting... - laughs evilly -

Kratos: o.o; ...

Raine: Anyways. Hope you enjoy this lame beginning.


	2. Lloyd

Professor Sage: Yay.. update!

Raine: Shouldn't you be doing your homework...

Professor Sage: Nah, I'm updating first

Kratos: However, it's worth 130 marks, shouldn't that come first...

Professor Sage: ... no worries.. is slightly nervous anyways. Disclaimer.. geez they are SO annoying..

Raine: drags Yuan in hi...

Yuan: Why me!

Professor Sage: because it's completely random.

Kratos: ...

Yuan: ... Professor Sage does not own Tales of Symphonia. She owns Kaya and all the random people, however her friend Ami-chan owns Ami.

Professor Sage: okay, so on with the story!

* * *

It was like I woke up from a long sleep, when I woke up, although I was shivering and it was cold. I swore everything that had happened was a night mare... 

" Raine, because your room needs carpet cleaning, and disinfection, your going to have to sleep in Kratos' room for now.." A maid said.

" Okay.." I said, looking to Kratos.

" Of course, I trust that's okay with you?" The maid asked.

" Fine.." Kratos said with a sigh.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Nothing... I just wish I remembered what happened..." Kratos said, looking to me, before taking my hand and going to his room.

" Lloyd, can we go for a walk?" Ami asked.

" Yeah!" Lloyd said, and they went along the moon lit path, flowers that glowed from the moon's light were along the path, and there was orbs floating around, there was also a little pond in a hidden area.

" It's so pretty Lloyd.." Ami said, taking in the sight.

" I know.. but nothing is as pretty as you.." Lloyd said, leading Ami to a hidden path behind some trees.

" Lloyd.." Ami said, blushing and turning to him.

" It's true.." Lloyd said, sitting down on the bench.

" Really?" Ami said, sitting down beside him.

" Yeah.." Lloyd said, and was about to kiss her when she disappeared, " Ami?".

Lloyd heard a little meow.

( An: oh yeah.. I'm just remembering.. Genis went back with Kaya..).

" Um... Ami.. what happened to you...!" Lloyd said, shocked somewhat.

" Meow." The little white kitten tiger replied.

" Can.. you change back?" Lloyd asked.

" Meow..".

Lloyd started petting the little tiger, then he remembered some princess and frog story, and kissed Ami. She changed back to normal.

" There's my princess.." Lloyd said, then kissed Ami, she kissed back...

Back at the house...

" Raine!" Genis yelled.

" What!" I yelled back.

" Come here!" Genis yelled.

I sighed with annoyance and went to Genis, who was in the study room, andI was in the library researching something. ( An: They are two different rooms..).

" What!" I said.

" Where's my book!" Genis asked.

" ... I don't know!" I cried, then went back to the library.

" I can't study then.. wait.." Genis said, and went to Kaya's area, there he found his book, he took it and sat in a couch and read.

" Raine..?" A maid said, coming in the room.

" Yes..." I replied.

" Can you please try on this dress..." She asked, holding up a bag.

" Sure.." I said, putting the book on the table, and walking out the door, grabbing the bag on the way. Running up to Kratos' room and opening to door, I found him half asleep laying on his bed.

" Um... Kratos.. do you think you could help me with this dress.." I asked.

" ... Why don't you ask on of the maids.." Kratos asked, looking towards me.

" Because they aren't a man, men have different opinions." I said.

" I see then.." Kratos said, sighing.

" Thank you.." I said, then went behind a change thing and changed, I then came out and looked at Kratos, " Wadda ya think?".

" You.. ... um... beautiful.." Kratos said, with a bit of hesitation.

" I'll be right back.." I said, then walked out the door.

" Why did she ask me..." Kratos said quietly, then sat up and started cleaning his sword...

" Oh, Raine! You look like an angel!" The maid said happily.

" Thanks.." I said, smiling.

Ami and Lloyd walked in although they never saw me, they just went to their room.

" Well dinner will be ready in half an hour." The maid said, then scurried off. I retreated back to Kratos' room, and sat beside him.

" Dinner will be ready in half an hour..." I said.

" I see.." Kratos said, putting his sword back in it's case then sliding it under the bed.

" Hey.. would you like to go make sure nothing's out of order?" I asked.

" Sure.." Kratos said, then looked at me slightly.

" I wasn't planning on going alone.." I said.

" We're not stopping by ruins are we..." Kratos asked.

" ... No... Maybe... No." I said, smiling slightly.

Silence.

" Lloyd's birthday is tomorrow.." I said.

" Yes... I think he was going to do something special with Ami.. or.. the other way around." Kratos said, I laid down and threw a pillow at him.

" Hmm... I wonder if her remembers.." I said, Kratos had caught the pillow.

" He should.." Kratos said, throwing the pillow back at me.

" ... Your no fun.." I said, then sat up.

" ... What do you expect.." Kratos asked, tilting his head slightly.

" ... Nothing, I said, and then threw another pillow at him.

He caught it this time but didn't throw it back, he set it aside.

" Well we should get going.." I said, and slid off the bed.

Kratos took out his wings and opened the window.

" You know, every time I fly with you, we get into trouble." I said.

" Well then that means we'll have more fun.." Kratos said, smirking.

" Fun? Is that what you call fun?" I asked, walking to him.

" Sure... anyways, let's go before those dinner maids come." Kratos said, putting his arms around my waist, and then going out the window. I tried so hard not to blush, but trying not to only made it worse.

" Raine, are you cold.." Kratos asked, after we were around Triet...

" Uh.. I... no.. have you seen anything?" I asked.

" No.. we should..." But Kratos stopped in mid sentence because we hit some sorta invisible barrier, or.. actually... trapped in one rather..

" I told you we would get in trouble.." I said.

" ... Yeah..." Kratos said, then floated down.

" What are we supposed to do here exactly.." I asked.

" ... try and break it, what do you think?" Kratos said, walking to the barrier.

" Oh.. that's easy.." I said, and whacked the barrier with my staff, since I had taken it out, there was just a " Tap " and nothing else, " Maybe if we use an attack it'll break.." .

" Maybe.." Kratos said, taking out his sword.

" Why don't we use Plasma Blade..?" I asked.

And thus Kratos unleashed S. Lightning Blade, and Raine did Photon. Thus doing so, they did Plasma Blade. Kratos quickly took my hand and flew through the hole.

" Are you alright Raine...?" Kratos asked.

" Yeah.. we should get back..." I said, then we flew back...

The next morning...

" Morning!" Ami said, half cheery, half tired.

" Good morning.." A maid said.

" Breakfast will be served in an hour." Another announced and rushed out of the room.

" Where's Lloyd?" Genis asked, we were all sitting in the study room.

" Sleeping still." Ami replied.

" ... Oh." Genis said, annoyed, and went back to reading his book.

Awkward Silence.

" So... what next?" Ami asked.

" I don't know.." Genis said.

" Why don't we play a game?" Ami asked.

" Okay!" Genis said, dropping the book.

" Sure.." Presea said.

" What game?" Sheena asked.

( AN: Everyone is now in the story... I think...).

" Umm.. I don't know... are you two going to play?" Ami asked.

" I don't think so.." Kratos said, with a sigh.

" No sweetie." I said, turning the page to my book, and Kaya was busy tapping away at the keyboard doing research. Nothing new there.

" Okay.. how about.." Ami said, thinking.

Silence.

" Do any of you know a game?" Presea asked.

" No.. umm.. how about.." Sheena said, the was silent.

" How bout... No.. can't play that.." Genis said, then silence again.

Thunder crackled in the sky and rain started pattering at the windows... _tap... tap... tap..._

" ... It's raining." Genis said.

" Yes, why don't you all count how many raindrops hit the window?" I asked, looking up from my book.

" Okay!" Ami said, and stared at the window, " One... Two.. Th- Five... Six.. no that was... Ten?".

" 20." Presea said.

" No, it was 15." Genis said.

" ... How about we all be silent again." Presea asked.

Silence.

" ... Why don't you all find a way to wake up Lloyd.." Kratos said, nearly asleep.

" Why don't we wake you up!" Genis said, grinning evilly.

" ... How about no, and we'll say you did." Kratos said quietly, it was obvious this was getting on his nerves.

" Okay, let's go wake up Lloyd!" Ami said, and Sheena, Presea, and Genis followed her out of the room.

" Now that their all gone.. what do _we _do.." I asked.

" I don't know.." Kratos answered, looking out the window.

" Hmm.. well.. wait we can't... well, do you think we're going to have–" I was cut off.

" The possibility of a new enemy coming is really big... we have to be prepared." Kratos said.

" How did you.." I asked.

" I was just thinking you'd say something like that... why don't we pay a visit to Yuan.." Kratos said.

" Sure, we'll see if he knows anything new." I asked.

" There's a good chance of that knowing him.." Kratos said, then got up.

" True..." I said, getting up as well, and putting my book on the table.

" We'd better hurry or that rain is going to make it harder to fly.." Kratos said, then walked out the door.

" Kaya, we're going to the Renegade's base.." I said.

" Mm hmm..." Kaya said, half paying attention half not, as she was too absorbed into her work. Nothing new there either. I quickly went after Kratos who was waiting for me at the door, leaning against the wall.

" Let's go then.." I said, hearing a scream, then laughter.

" Be back soon, Breakfast is almost done." A maid said as Kratos took out his wings and grabbed me, then flew out the door, the maid shut it.

" We should get Lloyd a present, maybe Yuan has a spare technical goodie he can departs with." I said.

" He probably does.." Kratos said, finding it rather hard to fly since his wings were getting soaked, and heavy too.

" There's the base...?" I said, pointing somewhere.

Kratos just sighed of relief and landed at the entrance.

" Oh, you two, come right this way." A renegade said, and lead us to a room.

" Oh, you.. people." Yuan said, standing up.

" Yes, us people. I'd like to ask a question before we ask you a really important one." I said.

" I know, you want a spare device I can spare so you can give to Lloyd because his birthday is today. Also, that you ran into an unknown force field device." Yuan said, smirking.

" Yes... you have on right?" I asked.

" Here." Yuan said, and gave me a device, " Just don't let him use it as he pleases..".

" What does it do.." I asked, putting it in my pocket.

" It makes things multiply.." Yuan said, " Now about that device you ran into.".

" It was a device!" I said, stunned.

" Yes, mixed with a type of magic." Yuan said, and a screen came down from the ceiling behind him, a big red dot appeared near Flanoir.

" What's that.." Kratos asked.

" It's your enemy's base. They're smart and put it underwater." Yuan said.

" W-w-w-water!" I said, shaking.

" Yes. There are two ways to access this base, through underwater, and through a little hatch in a rock." Yuan explained, some arrows pointed to the entrances, " It seems their purpose is to take over the world..".

" Which is getting really old." I said icily.

" Many people have tried to stand up to them, and they were just slaughtered, or caused immense suffering..." Yuan explained.

" I see.. so if we try to get in their way we'll most likely get killed..." Kratos said quietly.

" No, you'll figure it out." Yuan said, smirking, " Now I have my duties, go do your businesses...". With that me and Kratos were escorted out of the base, into the now pouring rain. Immediately we were drenched.

" And the possibility of me flying in this, is 0.000 " Kratos said.

" I was thinking that.." I said, " So why don't we hurry to Triet..".

" Sure.." Kratos said, and then we ran all the way to Triet.

At Triet's inn...

We had gotten something to eat and now were just hanging out in a room we were assigned too.

" So what do you think Lloyd and the others are doing.." I asked.

" Partying, what else can they do.." Kratos answered.

" Play games...?" I said.

" They don't think of them with ease..".

" True.".

Silence.

I felt fatigue coming over me and before long I had fallen asleep snuggled under the warmth of the blankets...

After Kratos and Raine managed to get back to the house... somehow... O.o;

" Happy Birthday Lloyd!" Everyone screamed. Well, except Kratos and Raine, cuz they just walked in the door dripping wet...

" Thanks so much!" Lloyd said, hugging Ami.

" Let's go change quickly." I whispered, and then we took a transport to upstairs. I grabbed the dress the maids had bought for me and ran to the washroom, quickly changing. Well whatever, anyways.

" Let's play a game!" Lloyd cried.

" Okay!" Everyone said, excitedly, except Kratos and myself.

" What game.." Lloyd said.

" I dunno.." Genis said, looking to Presea.

" Hmm.. I'm not sure either..." Presea said.

" How about we play kill the Regal pinata!" Sheena said, everyone agreed, except me and Kratos.

Well after everyone smashed the living daylights out of the pinata...

" Lloyd, your cake is ready." A maid said.

" Okay let's eat the cake!" Lloyd cried, and everyone chased after the retreating maid. Again, except me and Kratos who just followed them. After the cake was consumed...

" Let's open presents!" Lloyd said.

" Okay!111one" Everyone cried, ... again except me and Kratos, yes we were really quiet, being adults and all...

Genis gave Lloyd a sword sharpener.

Presea gave Lloyd some random thing she made.

Sheena also did the same.

Kratos and myself gave Lloyd the ring... and..

" Lloyd... I.. I made this for you.." Ami said, holding out a package.

" Really?" Lloyd said, taking it and opening it.

" I.. I hope you like it.." Ami said, smiling.

" Wow! Cool!" Lloyd said, looking through Ami's drawn comic book.

" You like it?" Ami asked.

" No, I love it!" Lloyd cried, and hugged Ami and kissed her.

" So, anyways." Genis said, finding Presea's eyes really nice to look at.

" What's next?" Presea asked, finding Genis' eyes really nice to look at.

I just walked over to the wall and leaned against it, totally unaware Kratos was beside me.

Later...

" That was the best party I ever had!" Lloyd said happily.

" I'm glad you liked it!" Sheena said.

" Well, me and Ami are going on a little evening out, we'll be back later, bye!" Lloyd said, and left with Ami.

" Where do you think their going?" Presea asked.

" Not sure... uh.. let's go do something!"Genis said, and they took off.

" I'm going to go see why Kaya didn't attend.." Sheena said, and took off as well.

" Knowing her she probably forgot because of her research..." I said, and looked out the window.

" So it would seem..." Kratos said, a maid watered the nearby flowers.

" We should go skating sometime" The maid said, looking to me.

" Why is it I decide?" I asked.

" Because you decide were we go..." The maid said, then took off.

" Maybe we should go on a trip." I said.

" ... Are you forgetting about the enemy's base Raine.." Kratos said, with a sigh.

" Ah.. well... we should visit their base and see what their up too. Meaning we should go on a trip to Flanoir." I said.

* * *

Professor Sage: Yay! uh.. > ; okay review time!

**Blackflame: **yay! anon.! o.o; uh... ya dun waste words now do you... o oh well... gives you piccy

**SummonerofVerius: **>.o I know, I'm sorry about that.. that was half Ami-Chan's idea to kill the other half... XD YOUR NOT STUPID! O.O And, this is SOMEWHAT the sequel TO Crystallic Possessors.. bleh not exactly though.. So uh... XD heh heh yes, update your stories ASAP!

Kratos: Now I suggest you do your homework..

Professor Sage: O little do you all know since my writing is so messy I am going to write it on the computer, therefore I am going to be completely random and write my story... BWAHAHA!

Raine: ... and your mother said you had 2 weeks to catch up on French and Math...

Professor Sage: ... those subjects totally suck in my opinon... so they can just uh.. die in the dust.

Raine: ...

Professor Sage: So, anyways. Until next time.. Poofs

Presea: Possibility of Professor Sage forgetting to do her homework and failing Socails as well. 100

Raine: sigh when is she ever going to learn.. oh well..


	3. Kratos and Raine children!

Professor Sage: sigh -.-

Raine: Geez.. that project is really big.. o.o;

Professor Sage: yup and so, I'm taking a break. and posting up this half finished chapter. BTW, like I've been saying for the longest time. My mom is actually giving me two weeks to catch up with Math and French, with them being both F's. Thus doing so. I cannot write as much. And besides, I have this stupid project. -.-; and to make my day any better.. I now have writer and artist's block.

Raine: That's a little harsh...

Professor Sage: Anyways. I have a new name for Kratos. and it's Doggie.

Raine: O.O; and he's going to like that?

Professor Sage: I'll make him. Anyways. My friend Ami chan is going to make a story and post it on here .

Raine: music note icon thingy appears in word bubble thingy.

Professor Sage: Okay, anyways. Let us bring Doggie in too do the disclaimer...

Raine: drags Kratos in Doggie!

Kratos: ... I'm not a dog...

Professor Sage: It's your nick name. So bite me.

Raine: -.-;

Kratos: sigh ... Professor Sage does not own us or anything from Tales of Symphonia. However she owns her character Kaya, and some other random people in here. Her friend Ami-Chan owns her character Ami. Thus the end of my speech.

Professor Sage: Very good. Now on with the story...

* * *

The next day... 

Ami and Lloyd hadn't come back so we all hung out in the library...

" What should we do?" Genis said.

" Umm... I don't know.." Sheena said.

Silence.

" Hey guys we're back!" Lloyd said.

" Can everyone sit down.. I have something to say.." I said.

Everyone turned their attention to me, except Kratos.

" I... well.. me and Kratos have found out... that well, there is a new enemy, and we were going to go check it out. In doing so, we are going to Flanoir and laying low there." I explained.

" I see.." Presea said.

" Flanoir? That place is so pretty!" Ami said.

" Yes.. Well, let's get going." I said, then we all packed up some stuff and went on the Rheiards, well, Kratos, Lloyd, and Ami flew.

" Hey, there's some sorta uproar down there.." Lloyd said, pointing to an edge near the ocean.

" Let us land at Flanoir first Lloyd.." Genis said.

So we landed at Flanoir and ran to where the big commotion was.

" Where is your heroes now!" A man said, pushing a women into the water, she was a half elf.

" Hello miss, you look fine today.." I heard someone whisper into my ear, they put their hand over my mouth and dragged me somewhere, I felt so dizzy and nauseous.

" Hey boss, another half elf!" Another man said.

" Wasn't there a small one too?" A gruff tall man asked.

" I dunno.." The man that had me captive said.

" Oh well, throw her in the ocean too, this must bring those legendary heroes." The boss said, then looked at a picture, " Wait!".

" Yes boss?" The other man said.

" Women, address yourself at once!" The gruff man said.

The other man let his hand drop from my mouth.

"So, what's your name...?" The other man said.

" I... I..." I said, shaking.

" Idiots, poor women is scared of you all, get away from her." The gruff man said, motioning for them to move away.

I turned around and started crying.

" Idiots! Move!" The gruff man yelled, the other two men scurried to his side.

I ran for my life back to the others but the gruff man appeared in front of me.

" So, you think you can run away that easily! What, you think I'm THAT stupid!" The man yelled, " Tell me your name, and I'll spare your life.".

" K-Kratos!" I screamed...

" Hey didn't you just hear that noise?" Ami said.

" What noise... Raine? Where's Raine!" Genis said worried.

At this Kratos and Lloyd saw something, and they didn't like it at all.

" Professor!" Lloyd cried, running somewhere.

" Running blindly into battle.. as usual.." Genis mumbled, then charged up a spell, " I call up–".

" Sacred powers.. cast your purifying light up–" However Kratos stopped, as his concentration was broken, same with Genis.

" Hey watch it!" Genis said, then felt a sword at his neck.

" Hey lemmie go!" Ami cried.

" Sir, the heroes, their here!" A guard said.

" Perfect... women, your l–" The gruff man was cut off.

Lloyd had used Falcon's Crest and knocked the man away from me, I was on the ground shaking badly.

" Professor.. are you okay!" Lloyd said, kneeling beside her.

" Gah! Lloyd!" The gruff man said, " Get him!".

" L..Ll... Lloyd.. r-r-run!" I stuttered somewhat.

" I'm not leaving you!" Lloyd said, and got into his battle position.

" Go.. Go g.. get.." but I stopped short.

" No, I said I'm not leaving you!" Lloyd said.

A man picked me up and put a sword to my throat.

" Don't move if you don't want her dead..." He said.

" Damn you bastard!" Lloyd yelled.

With the others...

Luckily, these guards were really dumb, okay well one was.

" I like pretty blue wings... they are pretty.." The guard said that didn't even hold a sword to Kratos, only had his hands behind his back.

" Oh shut up, idiot." The one said, holding Ami.

" There are no pretty blue wings..." The other man said, there was a flash then Kratos had his wings out, and as they are, they were pretty, sparkly, and blue.

" Pretty blue wings!" The idiotic one said, and let go of Kratos so he could try and pluck his feathers, although, this gave Kratos the opportunity to fly up and out of reach.

" You idiot!" The one holding Ami said and let go of her, she took out her twin swords and stabbing the man holding her, and the man holding Genis. The two immediately dropped to the ground dead.

" The great hero's have come to save us!" The crowd cheered.

Another guard pulled out black wings and flew at an incredible speed towards Kratos, who again, was trying to do a spell.

Ami sheathed her swords and took out her bow and arrow, shooting, the arrow planted itself in the attacker's skull, he fell to the ground dead.

" Judgement!" Kratos said, and rays of light took out all the remaining guards.

" Go ahead, I'll attack get these people back to their place!" Genis said.

" Where's Sheena...?" Ami said, before taking out her wings.

" Just go!" Genis said, then Ami took off after Kratos.

It just so happens, that Lloyd and Raine were now laying in the snow, red snow around them, and unconscious.

" Lloyd! Raine!" Ami cried.

" Don't rush into battles, it's useless, focus on aerial attacks.." Kratos said, charging up Judgement again.

" Okay!" Ami said, then shot arrows at the guards, careful not to hit Raine and Lloyd.

" Judgement!" Kratos said, and again, the rays hit most of the guards.

" Up there!" A guard said, pointing up.

" Get em!" Another said.

" They see us..." Ami said.

" Get to the Ice seal.." Kratos said, although he was getting really tired.. the spell always took so much.

" Okay!" Ami said, then flew to the ice seal.

Well, since poor Kratos was really tired, he couldn't disappear, therefore he got caught and the guards took him to the ground.

" I call upon the light of the heavens, I summon you... come Luna!" A voice cried, a summon spirit appeared.

" Light!" It cried, then like Judgement, rays of light fell to the ground, hitting the remaining guards, then the spirit disappeared.

Luckily Kratos was also near Raine and Lloyd.

" Healing.. Wind..!" Kratos mumbled then lost conscious, the spell healed all three then disappeared...

Back at Flanoir's inn...

I woke up, my side ached, I remembered being stabbed, but where I was wounded, was nothing.

" Hey Raine.." Sheena said, coming in the room.

" Sheena...? What happened...?" I said.

" I don't really know, Genis told me you guys were up ahead, so I came then I saw there were taking Kratos somewhere, and that you two were on the ground half dead, so I summoned Luna..." Sheena explained.

" I see.. Is everyone okay?" I asked.

" Genis and Ami are perfectly fine, just a little shaken up. Lloyd and Kratos are still asleep..." Sheena answered.

" Oh..." I said.

" Do you want anything?" Sheena asked.

" I.. I think I'll just get some more rest... thank you.." I said.

" Okay, get better soon!" Sheena said, then left the room again, I looked to my left, Lloyd was fast asleep cuddled in blankets, then to my right, was Kratos, sleeping too, but, his wings were still out and feathers started falling down to the ground out of looseness. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again...

The next morning...

" Morning Raine!" Ami said cheerfully, as I opened my eyes.

I was silent.

" Ami.. can you help me clean my swords?" Lloyd asked.

" Sure!" Ami said, and went over to Lloyd and cleaned one of his swords.

" I'm almost done with breakfast, okay?" Genis said, and went back to the kitchen area of the room, so out of the room we all were in, and into the main part.

" Genis is a good cook, right?" Sheena asked, sitting at the end of my bed.

" Yes, he's very talented." Presea said, sitting in a chair.

( An: Yeah I somewhat forgot about her in the part above... and I'm to lazy to go back up and fix it.. sorry.. ; ).

" Oh, well let's hope Lloyd doesn't eat all the food." Sheena said.

" Hey, I can't help it.." Lloyd said.

As the others kept chatting happily, I slipped out of my bed and over to Kratos, who was sitting on the bed staring out the window.

" Kratos?" I said, sitting down beside him.

" Raine." Kratos said, still staring out the window.

" What do you think is going to happen with this enemy..." I asked.

No answer.

After breakfast...

" Are you guys the hero's!" A women said.

" Uh.. not sure about the hero part... but sure." Sheena said.

" They've come to slaughter all of Flanoir, we beg you, please!" The women begged, tears streaming down her face.

" We'll do all we can miss." Presea said.

" Thank you!" The women said.

" Let's go!" Lloyd said, then everyone left the room.

" We've come to slaughter the village, you worthless beings!" The leader said, the residents of Flanoir were screaming and running around.

" I don't think so!" Lloyd said, thrust his sword into one of the guards' chest, the guard fell to the floor dead.

" The hero's have come, all hail them!" The villagers cried.

" Why are we called ' heros '..." Presea said.

" I don't know.." Sheena said, and took out her card.. things...

" Take out those idiots!" The leader said, well, unfortunate for them they were standing in a group like circle..

" Hey, Presea, Kratos, why don't you two kick ass and use Arch Wind?" Sheena said.

" Hmm.. good idea." Presea said, looking to Kratos, he nodded and took out his sword, Presea her ax, and everyone else their weapons.

Well uh, Kratos used " Hell Pyre " and Presea some attack I don't remember -.-; Thus using Arch wind, and totally kicking ass.

" Noooo, those IDIOTS!" The leader yelled as all the bodies fell to the ground.

" Looks like it's over for you, your outnumbered." Genis said.

" You have underestimated me!" The leader said, taking out a big sword.

" Uh.. crap." Genis said.

" Genis!" I said, smacking him.

" This calls for battle!" Ami said, taking out her twin swords.

- Cheesy battle music plays -

" Oh come on.. we deserved better music then this..." Lloyd said.

Everyone did an Anime fall.

" Sorry dude.." A voice said, then cool funky music played, similar to " Fighting of the Spirit " if anyone knows that song from ToS...

" You'll die, your efforts are all futile." The man said, and went for Lloyd, Ami blocked, of course.

Presea, Lloyd and Ami focused on keeping the leader away from Genis, Raine, and Kratos, because they were casting spells... mostly healing.. well not Genis. He was just using attacks, as for Sheena, she was attacking like crazy.

" Ray!" Raine called out, and the attack unleashed, hitting the enemy. At the same time, Genis had used explosion, thus unleashing Prism Stars.

" Time to finish this!" Lloyd yelled, and thrust his sword into the leader's chest.

" I won't.. be defeated.. so easily..!" The man said, and died.

" Well.. that was pathetically easy.." Lloyd said.

" Yeah.. but tiring.. should we head back to our place?" Ami asked.

" Nah, let's go to Altamira." Lloyd said.

" Okay!" Ami said.

" Is that okay with everyone?" Lloyd said, turning around.

" Fine with me..." Sheena said, icily.

" Sure.." I said, Kratos just looked in some other direction.

" It's fine with me." Presea said.

" Okay then!" Genis said.

So then they all went to Altamira.

" Welcome to Altamira!" A lady in a bunny costume said.

"Yay what joy." Genis said, rather sarcastic.

" Would you like to purchase a room?" She asked.

" Yes." Lloyd said.

" Right this way please." The lady said, and lead them to the inn, " How many rooms would you like?".

" Well let's see. There are 7 people.. and..." Lloyd said.

" We have two rooms available one has 1 bed, and the other 6." The lady said.

" ... I see... we'll take both rooms." Lloyd said.

" That comes to a total of 100000000000000000000000000000000

- Years later -

000000000000000000000000000000000000 Gald." The lady said.

Everyone had fallen asleep.

" ... okay anyways." The lady said.

- uh... present.. -

" That comes to a total of 1 Gald." The lady said.

" What!" Lloyd said.

" Um. Sorry, 340 Gald." The lady said.

" This is so weird.." Lloyd said, giving the lady 340 Gald.

" I know." The lady said.

" ... Uh.. can you give us our keys..." Lloyd said.

" Yes, here they are." The lady said and gave them their keys.

" I'll have the separate room." Sheena said, taking that key and leaving to her room.

" Okay, well we'll all share the other room!" Lloyd said, and then they were suddenly in their room.

" This is so pretty! And the windows are so big!" Ami said, pressing her face against the glass.

" Water..." I said, and shuddered, sitting onto one of the beds.

" Aw come on Raine.. let's go to the beach!" Genis said.

" Okay!" Everyone said.

" I'm going to stay here if you don't mind.." Kratos said, leaning against the wall.

" Fine, Raine your coming." Genis said.

" No! Uh.. Kratos needs company!" I said.

" I'm not so sure about that." Ami said.

" Pheh.." .

" Aw come on Raine!".

" No!".

" Don't force Raine if she doesn't wanna come.." Ami said.

I sighed of relief.

" ... Your lucky this time sis." Genis said.

" Let's go change and go out!" Lloyd said, and everyone took turns using the washroom to change.

" Let's go get Sheena!" Ami said, and then they were all out the door.

" Finally I can relax..." I said, sighing and laying back.

" Can you?" Kratos said, sitting on a bed beside me.

" I... hope so.." I said, closing my eyes.

" And if something were to happen...?" Kratos said, smirking slightly.

" ... I'd scream." I said, smiling.

" Would you?" Kratos asked.

" No." I answered.

Silence.

I felt tired once again, and so I fell asleep, the exact same thing with Kratos, but he fell asleep on his own, not from tiredness.

Ami ran into the cool liquid and dived under water, the coolness of it rushed against her face. Surfacing she gasped for air and smiled.

" Come on Lloyd, the water's great!" Ami said, and was splashed by Lloyd,

" Yeah! Too bad Kratos and Raine wouldn't come.." Lloyd said.

" Well, Raine hates water, and Kratos is too mature." Sheena said, swimming past us.

" I'm sure he isn't _that _mature..." Genis said, swimming around, " Presea is too, but she can be playful.".

" Yeah, but Presea... isn't really an adult." Sheena explained.

" ... Yes." Presea said.

Silence.

" But he still wouldn't come." Ami said.

" Well let's just have fun for them!" Lloyd said, and splashed Genis.

" Lloyd!" Genis said, laughing and splashed back... and everyone was having fun.

Pretty soon it got dark and they went back to their rooms and changed.

" Man that was so fun!" Lloyd said happily.

" Let's do it tomorrow!" Ami said.

" Okay!" Genis said.

" Sure." Presea said.

Both me and Kratos had woken up and were sitting on the couch, talking somewhat.

" Raine, can we go to the beach again tomorrow?" Ami asked.

" Yes, sure." I said.

" Yay!" Ami said, and hugged Lloyd randomly.

" Let's go get something to eat..." Lloyd said, and hugged Ami back.

" Kay!" Ami said.

" That's just like you Lloyd.." Genis said.

After dinner...

" This room is so fancy..." Ami said, Genis and Presea had fallen asleep.

" Yeah... I wonder how long it took them to build this.." Lloyd said.

Silence.

" Professor?" Lloyd said.

"Yes...?" I said.

" The Amusement Park, is it open tomorrow too?" Lloyd asked.

" Yes." I answered.

" We should go there then?" Ami said.

" Maybe.." Lloyd said.

" Are you two going to tag along this time?" Ami asked.

" No." I said.

" ... It's childish.." Kratos said.

" So no again? What is it you two _will _do." Ami said.

No reply.

" Man, adults are so boring..." Lloyd said with a sigh.

" We're not that boring Lloyd.. we're just older." I said.

" And not as childish.." Kratos added.

" Oh, that's boring." Lloyd said.

No reply, followed by silence.

I turned on my side, and looked out the window, the moon's faint rays lit up the room slightly.

" Um.. Raine?" Ami said.

" Mm hmm?" I mumbled.

" Can.. me and Lloyd go for a walk...?" Ami asked.

" What do you think Kratos?" I said.

" Just as long as you don't go in the Casino or the Theater.. there are ... people there that aren't to be messed with.." Kratos said.

" I see, okay, let's go Lloyd!" Ami said, and slid out of bed.

" Alright!" Lloyd said, and slid out of bed too.

" Be careful you two.." I said as they went out the door, and shivered slightly.

" Are you cold Raine?" Kratos asked.

" Somewhat.." I said, " You don't mind if I come over there do you..?".

" No..".

I slid out of the bed and went over to Kratos'.

" You.. know your wings.. are so pretty in the moon light.." I said, sitting down.

" And how do you know this.." Kratos asked, sitting up.

" Because I took a feather that was laying on the ground one night." I said.

" Oh.." Kratos said, taking out his wings.

" See.. they.. are so pretty..." I said, shivering slightly.

" I guess.." Kratos said, looking into my eyes.

" Do you think Ami and Lloyd will run into trouble?" I asked, laying down.

" No, they can handle themselves." Kratos answered, putting the blanket over me before laying down.

" And what if they can't?" I asked, snuggling up to him.

" Then I'm sure they'll figure it out someway.." Kratos said, stroking my hair slightly.

" I guess... well.. I'm.. going to fall asleep.. so good night.." I said.

" Good night.." Kratos said, then kissed me...

With Ami and Lloyd...

They were walking on a new path built in Altamira, it was lit slightly by floors that absorbed the moon's light.

" Lloyd.. you remember.. when we first met? And how you protected me...?" Ami said.

" Y-yeah.. but that was just.. one time.." Lloyd said.

" No.." Ami said.

" What?" Lloyd said, stopping.

" You.. save my life everyday..." Ami said, hugging Lloyd.

" I do?" Lloyd said.

" Yes.. and I'm thankful for it.." Ami said, then kissed Lloyd.

The... next... morning... -.-;

" We're going to go to the beach now..!" Ami said.

" Okay..." I said, reading book.

" Or... maybe the Amusement Park." Ami said.

" Okay..." I said, still reading.

" Raine, are you even listening." Genis said.

" I what! Huh?" I said.

" ... We're going to the beach or Amusement Park." Genis said with a sigh.

" Oh.. that's nice.." I said, and went back to reading my book.

" ... Well let's get going... bye!" Ami said, waving then walking out the door.

Lloyd kept spacing out and thinking what Ami had said the night before.

" Lloyd... are you not going with them?" Kratos said, looking up from cleaning his sword, since there really wasn't anything else to do.

" Ah.. yeah, sorry." Lloyd said, and ran off to catch up to the others.

" Lloyd seemed troubled.." I said, putting my book on the table.

" Yes..." Kratos said.

" I wonder why..." I said, quietly.

" Do you think, it was something to do with last night?" Kratos said, putting his sword away.

" Hmm.. maybe.." I said, looking out the window, the water brushed against the sand and then carried it back.

" Do you think we should have a talk with him...?" Kratos asked.

" No, he'll come on his own." I said.

" Very well then.." Kratos said.

" He trusts you... you're his father." I said, looking slightly to him.

" And you think I'll be able to handle this correctly, remember he also doesn't listen to me very well." Kratos said.

" Hmm.. well, that will change." I said.

" Are you certain about this.." Kratos asked.

" Yes, after all, it took me long enough to gain the bond I have with Genis.." I said.

" I see.." Kratos said, and laid back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

" What, you don't think he'll listen?" I asked, walking over to him.

" No, just he doesn't think things as throughly." Kratos said as I sat beside him.

" True... but you'll get through to him." I said, now somewhat towering over him.

" And your certain of this?" Kratos said, looking into my eyes.

" Yes." I said, smiling, and we were about to kiss when..

" Room services, are you doing fine? We can give you condoms if you'd like." The rabbit girls said.

I choked, and Kratos blushed a bit.

" Eh.. No.. thank you.." I said, and got off the bed.

" Okay, well tell me when you want one!" She said, and left the room.

" I think, I'm going to go take a walk." I said, and left the room too.

Kratos just sighed.

With Ami and Lloyd...

" Lloyd, this is SO much fun!" Ami squealed.

" I know!" Lloyd cried, throwing his hands in the air just because I said he did.

When the ride ended, Ami and Lloyd got off.

" Hey there handsome." A bunny girl said, winking at Lloyd.

" Uh.. hi.." Lloyd said.

" Lloyd! Ami!" Genis said, running up to them with Sheena and Presea.

" Let's go Lloyd.." Ami said, tugging on Lloyd's sleeve.

" No handsome, stay with me, and we'll have so much fun together.." The bunny girl said, batting her eyelashes.

" Lloyd, who is that?" Presea asked.

" Ugh.. I hate this place, reminds me of Zelos." Sheena said.

" I .. I don't know.." Lloyd said nervously.

" I'll show you around..." The bunny girl said, and was about to kiss Lloyd..

" Hey, he's mine you –" Well.. Ami went on.. but it's totally censored. Ami then started hitting the girl.

" Well." Genis said.

" Ami!" I said, running over to her and pulling her away from the bunny girl.

" Raine? I thought you were with..." Lloyd said and trailed off, as Ami was hugging onto him.

" I dearly apologize for her attitude.. dearest sympathy." I said, helping the girl up.

" Oh.. it's okay.. I mean. It happens all the time.." The girl said with a sigh.

" Really...? Ami! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I cried, turning to her.

" I'm sorry Raine.. but... she was hit-" Ami didn't finish.

" It doesn't matter what she does, you have no right to punish whomever you please because they disrespect others! Especially-" but I was cut off.

" I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble..." The bunny girl said and cried, and because I was gone so long Kratos had now come.

" No, Ami needs to be taught what's right.." I said, the bunny girl went up to Kratos.

" Hey there handsome..." She said.

Everyone watched as the bunny girl was hit repeatedly by myself.

" After she explained to us why this wasn't right..." Sheena said.

Few minutes later the bunny girl ran in horror away from me.

" Yeah you teach em Raine!" Ami said, throwing her fist in the air.

" I thank you, but that was still unacceptable." I said.

" Are you two going to go on the rides with us?" Ami asked.

" No, I came to check on you.." I said.

" As did I.." Kratos said.

" Aww.. you guys wanna be alone?" Sheena asked.

" What?" I said, somewhat not knowing how to answer.

" Da- Kratos.. can I talk to you for a sec.." Lloyd said.

I smiled slightly as Kratos nodded and they went off somewhere.

" Well.. remember last night.. how me and Ami went for a walk.." Lloyd said as they were walking along the path.

" Yes.. and how after you came back you looked troubled.." Kratos said.

" How... was it that noticeable!" Lloyd said, quite stunned.

" Somewhat.".

" Well... She said; You save my life every day... I've been trying to figure out what it means..".

" Do you think... maybe she's trying to tell you something?".

" She... is?".

" ...".

" I'm not sure... but it's bothering me...".

" You should think about it..".

" I... I am!".

" ... Not hard enough, Lloyd.".

" How hard do I... that's it!".

" I told you..".

" No! I'll ask the Professor!" and with that Lloyd ran the other way.

" ... When will he ever learn.." Kratos said, shaking his head.

Back with the others...

" I wonder what's taking Lloyd and Kratos...?" Ami said.

" Their probably talking.." I said.

" About what?" Ami asked.

" Father, son things?" Presea said, tilting her head a little bit.

" Possibly..." Genis said.

" Professor!" Lloyd yelled, running up to us.

" Yes Lloyd?" I said.

" ... Can I talk to you alone?" Lloyd said.

" Yes Lloyd..." I said, and walked somewhere else with him.

" Ami said to me last night; You save my life everyday.. What does that mean?".

" Think Lloyd...".

" Just like Kratos said!" Lloyd cried.

" ... Lloyd, I warned you.." Kratos said, appearing by me.

" You both know don't' you!" Lloyd said.

" Yes, just think Lloyd. If you haven't saved her physically..." I said.

" There are emotions as well." Kratos said.

" Ah.. I know.. wait.. I'm effecting her emotionally?" Lloyd asked.

Silence.

" But how? There is nothing to be saved from.." Lloyd said.

" Yes there is... depression..." I said, Kratos just looked in some other direction.

" Wait.. she.. wants to kill herself?" Lloyd said.

" Possibly.." I said.

" But why!" Lloyd cried.

" Possibly.. because she is not happy with her life..." Kratos said.

" No!" Lloyd cried and ran off to find Ami.

" See, it's quite easy.. right?" I said.

" ..." No reply.

" Or is it that you wouldn't realize that till I helped.." I asked.

Still no reply.

" You know, if that's the case, you two should be married.." The same bunny girl said that had come in our room.

" Who are you to make our choices.." I asked.

" I uh.." Then she took off.

" I'm tired of this place.." I said with a sigh.

Lloyd and Ami came up.

" I don't understand!" Lloyd cried.

" You don't have too.. I just want you to be happy.." Ami said.

" Ah ha! I have an evil weapon...!" A man said, jumping from nowhere and taking out a weird looking gun.

" ... Well." I said.

" This is just a joke.." Lloyd said.

" Actually no, now die you.. uh.. people!" And with this he shot the gun at Lloyd and Ami, it deflected and since the bullet exploded from this, it hit both me and Kratos. ( AN: This is a magic gun.. it has magic effects.). When the smoke cleared, the man was gone and Sheena and the others had come, and they were all staring surprised at...

– We are now switching to Kratos' POV for the sake of my lovely idea about to be unleashed.. sorry for ANY difficulty. If there are any problems with this, please review and do so. It concerns me that this is also taking up space. Oh. Wow... –

" Raine! Kratos! Is that really you!" Ami said.

" What.. are you talking about.." Raine asked.

" Your.. little.. children.." Sheena said.

" No.. we're the same.. right..?" I said, confused slightly.

" Observe." Presea said, and took out her ax. Everyone around them gasped. But the point was not to hurt anyone, it's because the ax was so big... and shiny, that it also was a slight mirror. Raine gasped, covering her mouth, as for me, it was just stunning.

" That gun, it must've altered their appearances, but they must still know everything.. uh, what's Cruxis?" Genis said.

" Cruxis?" Raine said, tilting her head slightly.

" What! No!" Genis said, and did an anime fall.

" What about you, Kratos?" Sheena said, everyone stared at me.

" I.. I know mommy said that.. they were a secret organ.. organization.. of angels." I said.

" Hmm.. and that your part of it?" Presea asked.

" What.. are you talking about.." I asked.

" Never mind.. we should try and find how to change them back..." Ami said.

_Go to the temple.. the temple of sacred souls.. tell them Kratos.._

The voice kept repeating and echoing in my head.

" The.. lost temple of.. of.." I stuttered.

" What?" Sheena said.

" Sacred.. souls?" I finished.

" Wow? But only few know and manage to get past that exact place.. your sure of this?" Genis said.

" Yes.. this voice..err. Yeah." I said, shaking my head.

" Their so cute.." Ami said.

" Yeah.. I guess.. but we have to change them back." Lloyd said.

" Well, couldn't we have some fun first.." Ami asked.

" .. Let's just get them out of here..." Sheena said, " This is highly inappropriate for children their age..".

" Yeah.. I mean.. what's Regal going to think of next.." Lloyd said.

" Are you sure he came up with the costume.." Genis asked, suddenly scared.

" I dunno.." Sheena said, and picked me up, holding me somewhat tightly, " Especially with kids like you.".

" Why him.." Raine asked.

" Because Kratos is a boy. And these are girls dressing inappropriate." Sheena explained.

" And how is it you know all this stuff?" Lloyd asked.

" .. Dunno, ever since the author said so." Sheena said.

" I see.. I do think, we're acting a bit Out Of Character.." Lloyd said.

" It comes naturally." Genis said.

" Possibility of author coming in this story and slapping the both of you. 100." Presea said.

And as she had said it, Professor Sage randomly comes in the story and whacks Lloyd, Genis, and Sheena. Okay, no seriously...

" I just care for kids.. ya know?" Sheena said turning to Lloyd, I was falling asleep.

" Well, let's go then." Ami said.

" Does anyone even know where it is.." Lloyd asked, picking up Raine.

" No.. why don't we go home and ask Kaya?" Genis said, " She always has her nose stuck in a book.. bookworm..".

" Sure, since Raine is obviously not going to know." Lloyd said.

" And poor Raine and Kratos are falling asleep too.." Ami said.

" Well, then to home it is." Genis said, and they all somehow got back home.

* * *

Professor Sage: yay... new chapter...

Raine: YOU TURNED US TO KIDS!

Kratos: ...

Professor Sage: yup, your both 5 or 6 I think...

Raine: O.o; ...

Kratos: -.-;

Professor Sage: heh heh I'm so evil... anyways. Review time! musical note thingy ma bobber appears in the chat thingy ma bobber bubbly thingy.

**Ami-Chan: **I know I told you I'd put Ami in here.. but I sorta forgot and am way to tired to do it.. maybe it's because my parents + Karoake however you spell it, dun mix together.. -.-; thanks WEWT! partehs O okie well, uh... GOOD LUCK I CAN"T WAIT TO READ IT!

**Black Flame: **ha XD dun worry no need to apologize. Thanks heh heh, oh, and the CAT part was Ami-Chan's idea. So was Lloyd's B-day party. And so was them having a talk. and so was everything else with Lloyd X Ami. because I can't think of stuff that good with those two, because Ami is not my character, therefore I can't exactly predict what she'd most likely do. Anyways. Maybe she'd like to explain it when doing another review for me. Oh, yes, very confuzzling ; really sorry... Heh heh I'm glad you like it

Anyways. This time I'm giving you guys all cookies.

Kratos: I wouldn't eat them if I were you o.o;

Raine: Me and Professor Sage cooked them!

Professor Sage: mm hmm

Raine: HEY GET BACK TO WORK!

Professor Sage: awww... D: no fun my friend.

Kratos: you all now Professor Sage is no good at doing her work then Lloyd is.

Lloyd: poofs in and what is that supposed to mean?

Professor Sage: Means we're both stupid...?

Raine: ...

Kratos: ...

Professor Sage: Anyways. Until next time... thanks for reading and reviewing... poofs

Lloyd: -.- yeah... like your really going to update soon.

Raine: nod nod o.o;


	4. Guardian Spirit?

Professor Sage: YAY I update...

Raine: O.o;; Sage, you failed your test... AGAIN

Professor Sage:: totally ignores Raine : Sorry I took so long, I had writer's block...

Raine: -.-;;

Kratos: You deserved it too..

Professor Sage: QUIT PICKING ON ME:: kicks them out and then cries : I kicked them out...

: Yuan comes in :

Yuan: ... Well, in this case, since you all have come here to see me, I'll explain to you what Sage over there owns.

Professor Sage:: glares daggers at Yuan :

Yuan: O.O;; She doesn't own any Tales stuff used here, she only owns the story line I think... and her.. characters she has... ( Kaya, And the other people that randomly come in I guess ) Ami-Chan owns her character Ami and so on.

Professor Sage: 0 yay! Now, On with the story! ... oh yeah because I nearly forgot, remember, it's now Kratos' point of veiw, because I just wanted to try it... alright? And because I'm a female, I sure the hell probably won't be good at it.. but anyways. ON WITH THE-

Yuan: You said that already.

Professor Sage: Whatever. Have fun

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly, it was weird how suddenly we were in this weird place with women in costumes, and now in a big palace like place and maid like women scurrying around. Then I remember I had fallen asleep.. or did I? 

" We should get them in their beds, and have a talk, okay Ami?" Lloyd said.

" Sure.." Ami said, and entered a room, and put me on a bed, and the pillows were soft...

" Where should we go?" Lloyd asked, laying Raine beside me, she was asleep.

" The balcony?" Ami asked, putting the blankets over, they were so fuzzy...

" Sure.." Lloyd said, then left the room.

_Flowing sands guard the temple's entrance as you dig.. young one..._

" This voice.. it.. won't stop.." I mumbled before falling asleep.

" Oh dear... they are children now? This requires more care.." A maid said, walking in the room.

With Ami and Lloyd...

" I hope the Professor and Kratos are going to be okay.." Lloyd said.

" You care for both?" Ami asked.

" Ah no.. I.. well, Raine seems like the mother I never had... and well Kratos is my dad..".

" I see... Raine is like that for me as well, and Kratos too.".

Silence.

" I've been thinking about what you said, now that I know what it means..".

" Really?".

" Yes, What, you didn't think I'd find out?".

" No.. just..".

" Do.. you really wanna die?" Lloyd said, the wind blew and played with Ami's hair.

" Sometimes.. life isn't what I think it should be.. and..".

" And so you think by killing your self, it'll all end?".

" Well.. yeah..".

" What good will it do? Your dead.. you can't do anything.".

" I..".

Silence.

" At times like this.. I'm really grateful for Raine's lessons.." Lloyd said, staring up to the stars.

" Do you think Anna is watching you..?" Ami asked.

" I don't know... but I know she protects everyone she cares for..".

" I see..".

Silence.

" Do.. you think it'd be like this.. if my real mom were alive?".

" I.. I don't know.. I mean.. That thing going on between Kratos and Raine wouldn't be happen–".

" What's going on between da– err.. Kratos and Raine!".

" ... You don't know.".

" No..".

" Are you serious!".

" Yes.".

" They like each other, that's all, anyways.".

Silence.

" Ami, you changed the subject.".

" I'm sorry Lloyd..".

" You don't have to apologize!".

" I know.. I'm sorry..".

Silence.

" So, what is it that makes you think your life is pathetic?".

" I.. well sometimes it seems noone cares for me, and that... they have each other.".

" But.. we care for you just as much as everyone else..".

" Yeah I know.. but.. sometimes it doesn't seem like it..".

" Remember those moments we spent together..".

" Y-yes..".

" You could never have those again.. Ami, I don't want you to leave.." Lloyd said, and hugged Ami tight.

" Thank you Lloyd..." Ami said, and then they kissed...

The next morning...

" Kaya?" Genis said, walking into the study room with me and Raine.

" Y- what! Is that Kratos and Raine!" Kaya said, dropping her book.

" Yeah.. we need to go to this place.. some lost ruins of Sacred Souls or something.." Genis said, Raine held my hand for some reason, probably because she was scared.

" What! Okay. First their children. This comes great responsibility. Second, I don't even know where that place is." Kaya said.

" Oh.. okay then.. wait. Kratos, how did you hear we had to go there.." Genis asked.

" I.. there.. was voices telling me.." I said.

" What.. okay this is odd.." Genis said.

_Triet Desert.. Triet Desert is where to go..._

" What are they sayin?" Kaya asked.

" They keep saying go to Triet Desert.. where is that?" I said.

" Well, just follow the voices that tell him stuff, okay?" Kaya said, then waved us away.

Somewhere in Triet Desert...

" It's.. so.. hot.." Raine said, shielding her eyes from the sun.

" I can't take this anymore.." Lloyd said.

_Somewhere shadowed.. it's glowing... go Kratos.._

I started feeling dizzy, and then moved absent mindedly.

" Hey.. were is he going?" Ami said.

" Follow him." Genis said, and they did so.

Eventually we came across a shadowed cave, but it was on the ground, not into a mountain. The only way to get in was to dig.

" ... Sand overpowers you as you dig. There _is _no possible way to enter." Presea said.

" Are you sure.. I mean maybe I could call on Gnome and.." Sheena trailed off though.

" Wouldn't work." Lloyd said.

" I could freeze the area so it... wait that wouldn't work either.." Genis said.

_Put your hands on the pedestal young one..._

" Wait.. there's a pedestal there.." Ami said, pointing to it, everyone looked.

" Well, none of us are chosen.." Lloyd said, until he heard a click, he turned and saw a covering open, there was a hole ish like thing...

" Wow! That was so cool!" Raine said, hugging onto me.

" It was nothing.. let's continue, I don't like this place.. it's too hot." I said, pushing her off me, she just crossed her arms.

" Let's go!" Ami cried, and then jumped into the hole, which had a big step, so you wouldn't fall down the stairs, yes, there was stairs in there too, and they descended way down. Anyways. Ami started going down the steps, Lloyd followed, Sheena grabbed me and dropped me into the hole, I almost fell down, she caught my off guard, and did I ever hate that. I quickly went down the stairs, Raine was dropped after me, then Sheena, then Genis, and then Presea.

" Finally.. floor.." Lloyd said.

" No actually, there is more stairs." I said.

" What!" Lloyd said.

" But they aren't around this area." I said.

" Smart kid." Sheena said.

" What now..." Lloyd said.

' _Why is it.. this place looks so familiar..' _I thought, sighing tiredly.

Flashback

" _Sweetie, don't go that way.." A women said, she was an elf though._

" _Why mommy?" I said quietly, just learning how to talk._

" _Because that's not the right way sweetie.." She said, picking me up and walking to a statue. Placing he palm onto it's hand, which was facing to the ceiling, it moved revealing a door way..._

_ Present _

" There's nothing here.." Lloyd said.

" There must be.." Presea said, I walked over to the statue from the faint memory and put my hand on it. The statue moved, just like it did in the memory, and revealed a doorway.

" Wow..! That's so cool!" Raine said, hugging me.

" Are you just guessing to do this?" Ami asked.

" No? I.. .. let's go.." I said, pushing Raine off, and ran into the passage way, Raine followed.

" Hey wait up you two!" Sheena said, and the others ran to catch up.

The passage led to a door, but it could only be opened by the other side, however there was a hole in which only me and Raine could fit in.

" There is a space, only big enough for Kratos and Raine." Presea said.

" Crawl in there you two." Ami said.

Raine got on her hands and knees and crawled into the hole, I did the same. We quickly came onto the other side.

" Hey there's a lever thing, let's pull it!" Raine said.

" We can't reach it though.." I said.

" Well.. then.." Raine said thinking.

" Why don't you stand on me so you can pull that.." I said.

" Hmm.. okay, I hope it doesn't hurt.." Raine said, somewhat worried.

" Don't worry.." I said, getting back on my hands and knees, Raine stepped on my back and jumped up, grabbing the lever, it was pulled down and the door opened...

On the other side...

" Hey, it opened!" Lloyd said, and ran into the door, however, he was thrown back by some force.

" Lloyd!" Ami cried, rushing to him.

" I'm fine..." Lloyd said, sitting up.

" There's a barrier there." Presea said, walking into the door, however she was able to get through the other side.

" Wait how can she..?" Lloyd said.

" Let me try.." Genis said, and went through the door too.

" What!" Lloyd said, and tried again, and the same thing happened, Sheena tried it too, but the same as Lloyd.

" I think only small people can go through it.." Ami said.

" Hmm maybe so." Sheena said.

In the other room...

" Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Raine said, shaking me.

" Ah.. no I just.. I'm fine." I said, shaking my head.

" It seems only petite may enter this room." Presea said.

" Maybe.. there must be some way to throw off the barrier." Genis said, looking around the room.

Flash back

" _Now sweetie, crawl in the hole and reach for the leaver... then the door will open. Go to the painting on the wall and lift it up, there is a glowing ball there.. crack it on the ground." The elven women said, and scooted Kratos down to the hole..._

Present

" -less!" Genis cried out in frustration.

I sighed, again I'd have to complete a task... So I ran across the room and climbed onto the counter like thing with inscriptions, and slid the painting off, falling back in the process.

" Are you okay?" Raine said, running up to me.

" Yeah..." I said, sitting up, pain rushed through my body, but I couldn't show it..

" Hey there's a switch!" Raine said, Genis climbed onto the counter thing and pushed it, then Lloyd, Sheena, and Ami came in the room, Genis slid down.

" This is really weird.." Lloyd said, I got up and brushed myself off.

" No, it's interesting.." Raine said, getting up and was going to look at the painting, but she stepped on a tile, and it sunk down, and again she tripped.

" Whoa!" Lloyd said as a whole bunch of tiles slid away revealing stairs.

( An: Might I say.. this is REALLY CLICHED...O.O;).

" Ow..." Raine said getting up.

" Are you okay?" Ami asked, kneeling beside her.

" Yes.." Raine replied.

I just descended the stairs, followed by Raine, and then everyone else, the only problem was, it was really dark... and well, you couldn't see anything.. therefore..

" Lloyd it's so dark...!" Ami said.

" I know, I don't think there's much further..." Lloyd said.

" Fireball!" Genis cried, the stair way was lit up momentarily.

" What was that!" Raine shrieked, scared, causing her to lose her footing and fell on me, we then tumbled down the stairs and hit the floor.

" Are you two okay!" Ami said, running down the stairs.

" Stars.. so.. pretty.." Raine said, Ami checked over her, nothing bad.

" What about you.." Ami said, checking over me, I just got up and then the room lit up.

" I'm fine.." was all I said, and then we went on after everyone was on the floor.

" Are you sure..." Genis said.

" Yes." I said, although my arm hurt, I just sighed, they cared to much.

" He's the same as he is when he's..." Sheena said, but trailed off.

" In short, we'll just say 29." Lloyd said.

" Who are you talking about.." I asked.

" You." Lloyd said.

" But I'm not 29.." I said, looking back at them.

" Well.. there is a story behind that.. see.. you were 4029.. and then this –" But Sheena was cut off.

" Wow! Someone can live for that long?" Both me and the other child said.

" ... Well. They obviously have amnesia or something.." Sheena said.

" Yeah.." Genis said, half annoyed.

" Well let's carry on so we can get the hell outta here." I said, and then everyone stared at me, except Raine.

" What did you just say!" Sheena said, stunned.

" I believe he said ' hell ' This is not normal." Presea said.

" ... Yeah, you deserve to be smacked child." Sheena said, and then smacked me, I just shook my head.

" Kratos is only a child.. I'm sure he doesn't know.." Ami said.

" Well, whatever..." Genis said, and then we all continued on. Finally we went through a narrow passage way, when we were on the other side and in a different room, the passage way shut.

" What the!" Genis said, whirling around.

" Allow me." Presea said, taking out her ax and whacking the wall. It was futile.

" How.. can we get back out..!" Sheena said.

_Kill them... Kill them Kratos, you don't need them..._

" No!" I said, holding my head.

" What's wrong?" Ami asked.

" N-nothing!" I said, and then the room started shaking.

" What's going on!" Genis cried.

A women with long hair and elf ears came forth.

" Who are you!" Lloyd said, guarding everyone.

" Do not worry, I shall not hurt any of you..." The women said.

" Can we trust you!" Sheena asked.

" That is up to you..." She said.

" Well.. we'll give it a try.." Lloyd said.

* * *

Professor Sage: YAY!111oneoneoneoneonoenoenaqfn;desbgoisehg

Raine: O.o;;;

Kratos: .. Immature children...

Professor Sage: Uh yeah... anyways. HA HA I CUT IT OFF YAY!

Raine: .. she had sugar, which isn't good...

Kratos:: sighs :

Professor Sage: REVIEW TIMMEEEwa'lfbafgbe;soifneop;jeognewogpnwepoighqeoTH90W3U50

Raine: O.o;;;;

**SummonerofVerius: **eh heh heh I think I may have forgotten to post that I had new chapters up... heh heh silly Lloyd.. 0;; movie...? o.o;; sorry if I didn't reply to both reviews.. all my friends.. : sister half screaming somewhat supposedly singing is heard in the washroom : o.o;;; uh... anyways.. know I'm very... very.. forget full... yeah.. anyways. ;;;;; : Gives SoV her piccy sorry if I'm wrong with calling you a girl but your really a guy... or.. vice versa...

**Blackflame&herretardedfriend: ** O.o;; LAWL again, no clue.. ask Ami that.. usually all the ideas revolving around Lloyd X Ami, is usually from Ami.. because well I swear I've said this before, Ami isn't my character there fore blah blah blah... I'm glad you liked it... o.o;; I would've but I had writer's block.. and way too much homework.. and pie.. I can't eat pie... XD lol never doubt people in cages. Heh heh 0;;; I shall be capable of that.. heh heh uh. yeah.. ;;; : gives The two their pix :

Professor Sage: well. I hope you liked the chapter... annnnddd... if you don't get what the ? person says in the next chapter, Kratos will explain it after, and if you still don't get it, then ask me.. because then I shall explain it the best I can. Trust me I really confused myself doing that. But anyhow. I'm sure as you all know, I probably will make Kratos WAY OOC in the next chapters and such, because like I said I'm a girl and girls have different points then guys. but anyway I'll shut up and give you a preview of the next chapter...

_The Goddess Guardian explains the new quest Lloyd and his.. troupe.. kay w/e, Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, Ami, Sheena, Presea, and Genis, embark on.. ( No clue what that means but w/e ). Will they be able to complete the task? Or will Kratos and Raine be stuck as children? Or.. well they all die... ( evil laughter )..._

Okay.. that was... sad.. the saddesstt preview I think I've done.. oh well I'm just tired right now, so before I go on..

Kratos: .. your going to be cliched and poof.

Professor Sage: O.O;;; how did you know that...

Raine: You always do it.

Professor Sage: WHATEVER. Until next time... : poofs :

Kratos: Do you think she'll get writer's block again..

Raine: Possibly...


	5. Guardian Spirit of Light

Professor Sage: ;; sorry it took me so long to update.. I've been busy or too tired to update.. or the fact that my internet has been taking to long to load stuff... it's faster now though!

Raine: That is _after _you deleted all your Tales of Symphonia pictures..

Professor Sage: And anime!

Ami: Did you have lots of Lloyd..?

Lloyd?

Professor Sage: Nope, mostly them... : points to Raine and Kratos :

Kratos: ...

Raine: O.o;; oh.. I see...

Professor Sage: .. well someone do the disclaimer...

Ami: Uh, Lloyd, wanna take a walk!

Lloyd: Sure!

: Ami and Lloyd run off :

Raine: I just remembered I have to finish studying something important...

: Raine runs off as well :

Professor Sage:: grins evilly : Oh Kratos...

Kratos: ... : sighs : Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia things.. she only owns Kaya and the guardian spirits... and the random people that come up... Her friend Ami-Chan owns Ami...

Professor Sage: 0

: Ami, Raine, and Lloyd come back :

Professor Sage: ... I baked some cookies!

: Everyone leaves:

Professor Sage: O.o what's wrong with my cookies... oh well.. on with the story!

* * *

" I am here to tell you, the two that are in thy past, to bring them to thy future, thy must journey and destroy the dark spirits that loom in each of the 7 other lost temples. The Dark spirit for this temple, is here." The women said, I started feeling dizzy, and then this glowing light appeared above me.

" How are we supposed to defeat that.." Ami said.

" The spirit will take form of something, defeat that... when you've defeated all 7 then come back here.." The women said and then disappeared, the ball of light then transformed into a big bird like creature.

" You two, get back.." Lloyd said, taking out his swords.

" No! I wanna fight too!" I said.

" Your too young!" Sheena said, taking out her card things.

" I can fight too!" Raine said, taking out a mini staff.

" No, get back!"Lloyd said.

I ignored him and took a crystal out.

" What's that?" Presea said, holding her ax in battle position.

" It's.. a .. magic thing and... mommy gave it to me.." I said, it started shining.

" What does it do, and we could consider you helping." Lloyd said.

" I don't know I haven't used it before.. quit asking questions, you should focus on the enemy." I said.

" ... I ... damn it!" Lloyd said, and then the creature spirit thing went to attack.

Ami took out her bow and arrow and let the arrows fly, but they kept bouncing off, as if hitting a shield. Sheena was calling out many attack things, but they seemed uneffective. Genis started casting spells, but none of them worked. Lloyd was swinging his sword many times at the thing, but like Ami, his swords just flung right off it as if hitting a shield. Same thing with Presea.

" It won't work.." Lloyd said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

" Damn!" Sheena said, holding her head.

" Can't you let us try.." Raine asked, holding her staff, the crystal part at the top was glowing.

" .. We do not want you too get hurt." Presea said.

The crystal started floating, and glowing really brightly.

" Hey I got it!" Genis said.

" What?" Lloyd said.

" Let them use a combo attack... and it might break that force field a bit, just enough so I can cast a spell and break the rest!" Genis explained.

" How will they know too do it!" Sheena said.

" Easy, Raine just has to hold her staff up, and the crystal will just work by itself." Genis said.

" How do you know this?" Presea asked.

" Raine was telling me about it.." Genis said.

" I see.." Ami said, " Raine, hold up your staff.".

" O-okay." Raine said, and did as she was told.

At this, Genis had been right, the crystal my mother had given me before dying, started glowing, and Raine's staff was glowing as well. They both emitted a ball of light and it hit the creature.

" Gentle winds.. gather before and form blades of air... Cyclone!" Genis cried, and then a big greenish cyclone formed around the creature, someone broke, and shattered to pieces, and the creature was stunned. ( An: eek.. like I've been saying, since I don't have Tales of Symphonia at the current moment, I only remember Indignation's chant and a couple other spells Genis has. And not the ones I need to use.. so sorry, correct me if I'm wrong on the spells, if you want.).

" It's so scary!" Raine said, obviously having lost her confidence, and started hugging me, I managed to get over to a statue and hide behind it.

" Don't worry okay? Everything will be okay, I promise.." I said, trying to comfort her.

" Are.. Are you sure...?" Raine asked, staring at me.

" Yes... Or I'll take care of them, okay?" I said, and then watched Lloyd and the others.

Sheena seemed to be trying to cast some spell, as was Genis. Ami was shooting the creature every time it wasn't inches from the ground so Lloyd and Presea could hit it.

Ami hit the bug, it hit the ground.

" Form a vortex and engulf the evil spirit... Tidal Wave!" Genis cried, Well bleh he spell unleashed... The bug got stunned, Lloyd and Presea attacked like crazy, paralyzing in, and finally..

"I call upon the light of the heavens... I summon you... come, Luna!" Sheena said, Luna came forth.

" Light!" She cried, rasing her staff, multiple rays of light struck down hitting the bug and random places. The bug finally had enough and turned back into a ball.

" Good work.. this tactic you have found with Kratos and Raine are needing to be used to destroy most barriers. When the enemy has turned back into a ball you must capture it. By doing so, you take the bottle at the altar in the room, and capture it." The women from before said as she appeared.

" You.. who are you!" Lloyd said.

" I, I am Kratos' mother... not really though. I have just taken care of him for a bit." She said.

" Wow..." Genis said.

" However. I have passed onto another world, and am the keeper of the temples of Lost Souls." She explained.

" If that's so, then why do we have to free the temples!" Lloyd cried.

" You must listen... ( Raine and me crawled out from behind the statue and went by Ami.), Since this is the main temple, there is a ... somewhat magic item in here. Some thief found his way in here and stole it. When the magic item is in here, there is no traps like there is now." She explained.

" Traps?" Presea said.

" Yes, the things you did too get in here. Were traps." She said.

" Hmm.. meaning you can only get into here if your part of whatever this is if you're a member of what this is?" Sheena said.

"Somewhat. Thus by taking the item, he can cause chaos to the world. I cannot reclaim the item because I have not the power." She explained.

" Who has it?" Sheena asked.

" That would be an obvious answer. You all have the power too take back the spirits." She said.

" What! This makes no sense!" Lloyd said.

" Let me explain Lloyd... This lady is the keeper of the temples of Lost Souls. There are 8 temples in all. This is the main one, and this is the spirit of it. For the other 7 other temples, they each have guardians. Just like for the seal of Fire, it's guardian is Efreet and so on. By taking the secret item in this temple, he has called this guardian forth, because her seal is broken, and she has woken up from her sleep. He's also went to the other temples and stole the items there too. This means he can control them, and cause havoc. However even if someone has taken the item for this guardian, she is able to move on her own free will and is not controlled, so she can call forth someone to take back the spirits... She's called us so we have too do it." I explained.

" That is quite correct my child." The guardian spirit said.

" Oh.. I see now. So all we have to do is capture the man and force him to give us the items?" Lloyd said.

" No... we have too destroy the seals placed on the guardians so then the item automatically comes back." Genis said.

" I'm confused.." Lloyd said.

" Lloyd, that's sad.. I mean Kratos gets it, and he's a 6 year old child." Genis said.

" Yeah, well ... Shut up." Lloyd said.

" Like I said. Each of the guardians are still in the temples, but are under his command. This is why they'll attack us." I said.

" Oh! I get it now!" Lloyd said.

" Yay!" Ami squealed.

" Now young one, do you remember where the second temple is?" The guardian asked.

" I.. I think so.." I said.

" Good. Once the spirit there is back to normal, they will guide you too the other temples." She said.

" W-wait.. can't we just send my summon spirits to break the spell?" Sheena asked.

" That will only cause more havoc. Summoner, do not use your spirits as you wish. For he will capture you." The guardian said.

" Okay." Sheena said.

" Now go free the next spirit." The lady said, and vanished.

" Is that really your mom, Kratos?" Presea asked as we were walking back.. up... the.. stairs...

" No.. not really.. I don't exactly remember much when I was a kid." I said.

" That's probably.. oh never mind." Genis said.

" How do you know that's not your mom then?" Raine asked.

" I remember .. well.. it's somewhat hard to explain.. but I remember certain details and such..." I said.

"Hmm.. I see.. what do you remember?" Presea asked.

" Well.. I remember my mommy was a sorceress, and she, she worked for these men. And she killed people too.. slight pause ... and my dad.. I remember him being away all the time. But when he was home he always yelled and told me and mommy he hated us, and he tried to hurt us too... Mommy said it was cuz he was drunk." I said.

" That's.. so sad.." Sheena said.

" Well, one day.. I was playing with some of my friends and mommy said we had to go somewhere.. and so we went by this river place and it was really pretty. There was a guardian spirit there too, and mommy said I had to go with her." I explained.

" Was this the guardian spirit from down there?" Ami asked.

" Well yeah.. and then daddy came and he had this thing.. and when he clicked a button it made this bang noise." I said.

" A gun.." Genis said.

" He started yelling at mommy and then the women took me away. Then he made the thing go bang and mommy fell down and..." I said, and tried not to cry, it really wasn't fair.. but I couldn't let them see me cry either.

" He killed your mother!" Sheena said, we were almost at the top.

" Y-yes.. and then he killed the spirit too.. you see, she's not supposed to be dead, she's supposed to live like we do, which is why she can move on her own free will..." I said, Lloyd pushed open the door.

Everyone was blinded by the light, except me, I just kept staring at the light, it hurt, but I didn't care, pain eased so many things. Finally I started feeling dizzy and so I looked to Raine, although something was blocking her, as if I were still staring at the light. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

" What's wrong Kratos?" Raine said, tugging my arm.

" Nothing of your concern." I said, somewhat annoyed.

She bit her lip, and looked a bit hurt.

" Come one let's go.." Lloyd said, he climbed out of the opening, followed by Ami, and then Sheena lifted me up, and then Lloyd grabbed onto me, I sighed, being small was so annoying.. Raine was plopped beside me.

" You look tired..." Raine said.

" Please go away." I said.

Well, this obviously hurt Raine, and she started crying, I sighed, kids were so immature... then again I'm one too.. but I'm not like the others.

" Aww... it's okay Raine.. don't cry.." Ami said, trying to comfort Raine.

Presea and Genis were helped up, and then Sheena came out too, Lloyd then closed the opening.

" Well we should get back home or somewhere to stay for the night... We'll stock up on supplies then leave for the journey tomorrow." Lloyd said.

" Okay!" Genis said.

" Triet is close, is it not?" Presea said.

" Yes.." Genis said, blushing a little.

" Well then we can head there.." Sheena said.

" Alright." Lloyd said, then we all went there.

At Triet's inn...

" There, now you can both go to sleep, we'll be in town okay?" Ami said.

" Yes Ami.." Raine said, I just nodded.

" Bye!" Ami said, and went out the door.

I sat at the edge of the bed, kicking my feet in the air, I really didn't like to be alone with this girl...

" Kratos, what are we going too do?" Raine asked.

" I don't know. Go too sleep." I snapped.

" Your tired too! Or you wouldn't be all mad at me!" Raine said, and cried again.

" Would you sh–.. I'm sorry Raine.." I said, crawling over too her, and hugging her.

" You don't like me do you.." Raine said, drying her eyes.

I was silent, partly because I didn't hear her, and partly because I was lost in thought...

' _Children are immature because they don't understand... but I understand.. is that really why..-'_ However Raine interrupted my thoughts.

" Kratos.. can you get to sleep too..." Raine asked sleepily.

" I.. Maybe." I said.

" You two, wh— Kratos! Raine!" A voice said.

" Who are you!" Raine cried, hugging me tightly.

" .. Well, this is quite a change.." He said.

" Who are you.." I said.

" Kratos, you know who I am, just think for a moment." The man said, sheathing a double edged sword.

" Y... Yuan?" I said.

" Correct young one. You do know, if you don't turn back into your old self soon, you'll be partly stuck like that? Remember that Cruxis crystal is capable of changing your appearance." Yuan said.

" ... Cruxis.. what are you talking about?" I said.

" ... You'll remember later.. But just remember that." Yuan said, the left.

" ... Raine.. do you remember anything out of the ordinary.." I asked.

" I.. I remember.. dancing ... on some .. ancient ruins... as an acolyte.." Raine said, shivering.

" We were turned into little children..." I said.

Silence... rain started pelting against the windows... strange, it would be unusual for rain to appear like this in a desert... then again, soon the ..window.. was stained with.. blood..

" Raine, we have to get out of this place and too the next temple." I said.

" O-okay.." Raine said, then Lloyd and the others burst in, they were coated in the blood.

" You two, let's get outta here!" Lloyd said, grabbing me, Sheena grabbed Raine, then we were far from Triet.

" We should head too Yuan's base!" Sheena said.

" Good idea." Presea said.

At Yuan's base...

" Why... what the hell your all covered in blood.." Yuan said, getting up from his chair, from behind his desk and walked over too us.

" Yeah.. something flew up in the air, and then blood started raining down." Lloyd said.

" It looked like.. like an angel!" Genis cried.

" Hmm.. Kratos, what do you think." Yuan said.

" Why are you asking me..." I said, squirming to get out of Lloyd's grasp, he put me down.

" Because your mother told you stories about the lost temples, and you liked them." Yuan said, smirking.

" How did you know that.." I said.

" That's not important." Yuan said, his smirk vanished.

" ... It's the offering." I stated.

" What! There's more sacrifices!" Lloyd said.

" No, Well.. I.. yeah." I said.

" I don't want any more sacrifices Lloyd cried.

" Let me finish or I won't tell you." I snapped.

Silence.

" Anyways. Mommy told me, that when the ancient items of the past were used, an offering was to be made in the city or place that the heroes the goddess guardian summoned." I explained.

" In other words, if your in your party and traveling..." Yuan said, but trailed off.

" Then one of us will be sacrificed." I said.

" What.. can they be resurrected?" Lloyd asked.

" No." I replied.

" That's not fair!" Genis said.

" It's not like we have a choice you know... it's either one is sacrificed, or the world perishes." Yuan explained.

Silence.

" By the way. You should move out to the next temple." Yuan said.

" Yes." Presea said.

" Let's go then.." Sheena said, rather irritated.

So then they all left and were now standing out of the Renegade's base...

" Where too next Kratos.." Lloyd said bored.

" I... I don't remember.. but I know it's somewhere by water..." I said.

" W-Water!" Raine cried, clinging to me.

" What's... wrong with water..." I said.

" N-nothing.." Raine stuttered.

" ... Okay.." I said.

" Let's try Lake Umacy.." Sheena said.

* * *

Professor Sage: 0 How'd ya like it? Good?

Raine: ...

Ami: O.o blood?

Professor Sage: ... oh yeah, I guess I should explain that part... before I do the reviews.. Like they all will say or have said, I don't remember.. each time a guardian is realesed from their spell, okay this is confusing.. but I'll do my best to try and explain... Anyways. A sacrifice is needed, I think Yuan had said that, but stopped, so Kratos finished. Yes, if they are not within a town when the sacrifice is being chosen, one of them will be sacrificed. I've picked a... person.. already, and it might be un expected. You guys can guess if you want... mind you it can't be Kratos, okay? and Ami, you know who it is, so keep your mouth shut O.o;;; anyways back to the blood fall. Raine..

Raine: get me to do it.. well anyways, the blood is like a poison, each time it falls on the group the guardian spirit of light's chosen's group, it infects whoever it touches slightly. Since both me and Kratos were in the inn, we weren't affected by it, but the others were. Each time they are touched by it, the infection grows, and when it gets bad, it will eat away the insides of your body...

Professor Sage: Yup, now anyways. Review time!

**SummonerofVerius: **Heh heh, I think I make them OOC when their children.. ... YOURNOTSTUPID:: slaps Lloyd : That was mean... and I just did the math to that... O.o; my IQ isn't that high... : anime sweat drop :

**Ami-Chan: **yes, what Ami said Blackflame.. thanks for explaining! 0

So anyways.. I also posted a Kraine ish one shot for those of you who want to check it out.. it's my first short one with a song, and I think I said in it, I was going to have a Christmas specail... so this might be on hold. Anyhow.

Raine: O.o;

Professor Sage: .. oh yeah Ami don't get mad at me for slapping Lloyd.

Ami: ...

Professor Sage: Okay both of you.. or I'll use my shield..

Raine: Which is..

Professor Sage:: hides behind Kratos :

Raine: Sad... well Sage would give you two these:: hands SoV and Ami Chan their pix : Have fun!

Professor Sage: btw... if there is stuff underneath this.. I apologize.. my computer is screwed up currently... well c ya!


	6. Guardian Spirit of Water

Professor Sage: O.O OMG! I am SO sorry for not updating... I forgot I had the Water Guardian already...

Raine: ...

Professor Sage: And I've been busy with school...

Raine: O.O : dies out of heart attack :

Professor Sage: eh... what.. o.o;;; it's not THAT surprising is it..

Kratos: yes it it.. : gives Raine a life bottle :

Professor Sage: Anyways.. disclaimer!

Raine: Thank you..

Professor Sage: Anytime Raine...

Raine: eh..? ... ... oh. Professor Sage does not own ruins, ruins pwn all things.. they're so marvelous.. : goes all sparkly eyed :

Professor Sage: Ugh.. OKAY.. I do not OWN Tales of Symphonia IN ANY WAY. Neither do I own White Tiger17's character Ami. HOWEVER I do own the spirits, Kaya, and ... other random things. ... That are not related to Tales... or anything else..

Kratos: O.O Oh my..

Professor Sage: JUST SHUT UP! ... sorry I'm being.. evil.. I just woke up.. bwahahahahahahahha : chokes and dies :

Raine: o.o;; ah well.. Ressurection!111oneoneone

Professor Sage: Thanks. anyways. Have fun!111oneoneoneoneoneoeoenoenoene

* * *

" Okay..." Ami said. 

While we were walking there, Ami, Lloyd, and Sheena were talking amongst themselves, however, Raine, Presea, Genis, and myself stayed a little back.

" Genis, you look tired, are you alright?" Presea said, looking at Genis with a half worried half tired expression.

" Yeah I'm fine.. don't worry Presea.." Genis said.

" You know, lying about your health is bad.." I said, Raine tapped me on the shoulder, I looked to her.

" I could say the same for you..." Raine said.

" ... I'm fine." I said with a sigh.

" I think we all should take a rest.." Sheena said, turning around, I noticed her face was quite pale, and Ami was slouching somewhat and walking slow, Lloyd looked pale as well.

" Why.. does everyone look so sick.." Presea said, feeling her forehead, which was quite hot.

_the blood, is poison, that infects your body slightly, but if you keep getting touched by it, the infection spreads and it starts eating the inside of your body_

" I'm not sick.." Raine said, " And Kratos isn't either..".

" It's... got something to.. do with that blood, I think, we should get some sleep now.." I said.

" Oh really.." Lloyd said, feeling dizzy, then everything went black, likewise same for everyone else.

" ... Well I guess it's just us... again.." I said.

" Yeah.. I don't know about you but I'm tired.." Raine said, sitting down.

I just sat down beside her, and she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

' _... I know the time is going to come soon... but I wonder... who is the sacrifice going to be...' _I wondered, before falling into my back asleep.

The next mourning...

I woke up, Raine was half laying on me, so I couldn't get up, but I could sense Lloyd and Presea were gone.

" Oh, Kratos, your awake now?" Ami said.

" Y-yeah.." I said.

" Lloyd and Presea went to go get materials to eat so Genis can cook.." Sheena said.

" I see.." I said, and then Ami, Genis, and Sheena went back to their conversation. Shortly after I closed my eyes again, and then I could feel hot breathing rushing against my face, I opened one eye slightly, and then covered my mouth to try not to call anyone. It was a monster, one that was blind, and could only see during the night. It had quite a passion for blood too, it seemed that Ami and the others didn't see the monster, wait.. some liquid dripped onto my face, it was red, meaning... I looked to were the others were supposed to be, Raine wasn't on me, and the others weren't there either.. I looked back up at the monster, it was wolfish, and looking at me. Just as it was about to attack...

" Kratos! Kratos wake up! Please!" Raine cried, shaking me, I woke up at this, and sat up.

" Are you okay! You.. you started saying stuff, like a spell or something.." Genis said.

" Wh-where is.. Lloyd and Presea?" I asked, shaking quite badly.

" Out hunting for something, with Ami too." Sheena said.

" ... Did you have a bad dream or something... you look like you just seen a ghost.." Genis said, somewhat worried.

" N-no, I..it's nothing." I said, shaking my head.

" Right.." Sheena said.

" It's okay, you can tell us.." Raine said, hugging onto me.

" I.. I don't remember, okay?" I said, looking to Raine.

" ... Lying isn't good you know." Genis said.

Silence.

" We're back.." Lloyd said, carrying lots of supplies.

" Yeah... stupid blind monster tried to attack us.." Ami said, sitting down, Lloyd gave the supplies to Genis.

" It didn't hurt you did it?" Genis asked.

" Nope, Presea killed it before we could react." Lloyd said.

" Presea's so cool!" Genis said, taking some materials out to make a breakfast.

While the others were chatting...

" Can you tell me?" Raine said, I started hugging her too.

" It was nothing." I said.

" No, it was something, or you wouldn't be shaking and all sweaty." Raine said.

" ... This monster.. it was.." I said, but I trailed off.

" Don't worry, if the scary monsters come and get you in your dream, I'll get em, okay?" Raine said.

" Okay.." I said, smiling slightly.

After Breakfast...

" So, Were almost at Lake Umacy.." Lloyd said.

" Yeah, are you sure it was by water?" Presea asked.

" Yes.." I said.

At Lake Umacy...

" Now what..." Lloyd said.

" Hey, it's... w-water.." Raine said, then well, fell into the water somehow.

" Hey, the entrance is under water!" Ami said.

Lloyd jumped into the water, and then Ami, then Sheena pushed me in, I didn't exactly like that, and she pushed Genis and Presea in too, then jumped in herself. Suddenly we appeared inside the next temple, all soaking wet, what a joy.

" ... Well would you look at that.." Genis said, there were platforms, being supported by beams of water rushing up, sorta like a geyser shooting up water, but the water kept shooting up.

" Well.. we have to get across it somehow.. I suggest the smallest go first, then the tallest.." Sheena said.

" ... I'll go first." Presea said, she jumped, landed on one platform. She quickly regained her balance as the platform tilted under her weight, she didn't get good bearing, so she caught the ledge of the platform, it tilted to one side, the side with the most weight.

" Presea!" Genis said, jumping onto the first platform, almost sliding off, he quickly jumped to the second and the platform went back to normal, having two people on it.

" Thank you Genis..." Presea whispered, her heart was about to burst, and she felt a wave of relief stream through her as she climbed up onto the platform, which was hard because her hands were wet. Finally the two safely made it to the other side.

" Raine, go next." Ami said.

Raine made it to the other side, slipping and falling only once, but she quickly recovered before the platform could tilt.

Without anyone saying anything, I jumped to the first, then the second, flipped to the third, and because I paused to catch my balance, I started sliding, luckily there was only three platforms so I quickly side flipped to other side, landing on my feet and then falling.

" That was close.." Raine said.

" Sure.." I said, breathing heavily.

" I could so do better.." Lloyd said, flipping to the first, back flipping to the second, landing on his hand, he somewhat pushed off and landed on the third, bad thing was, he fell on his butt, therefore sliding back and falling off the platform.

" Lloyd!" Ami cried.

" I'm fine, don't worry!" Lloyd said, quickly pulling out his wings and flying to the other side.

" Don't ever do something like that again!" Genis cried, shaking slightly.

" That was planned." Lloyd said, brushing himself off.

" Right.." Genis said bitterly.

Sheena jumped the platforms, landing on one foot for each, then finally the other side.

" Okay here I go!" Ami said, jumping onto the first, it tipped, just like Presea, and she slid a bit, and then jumped to the second, well, unfortunately, since she didn't get a good footing, she landed, but fell back, she shrieked and disappeared into the darkness.

" Ami!" Lloyd cried, and was about to go after her.

" Lloyd, stop it!" Raine said.

" Why!" Lloyd said.

" Because ... I know she'll meet up with us, please let's continue on." Raine said.

" ... Fine. Let's go then." Lloyd said.

We went through the next door, it had stairs leading down, descending down them we soon came to another room, this room was filled with water, but it had blocks moving in the water, going to the other side, and some going into different directions. The water was also a purple color, it was poisoned. Last of all, there was spikes on the walls, and there was holes so the blocks could keep moving, also so the water wouldn't over flow.

( An: Who ever has played The legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, after you save the Deku princess, and follow that person to get the mask of scents/ pig mask, there is a room and it's got blocks floating in different directions and you have to jump across them to get to the other side, it's like that.).

" Well... how are we going to do this.." Presea said.

" Watch me, okay? I've done this before." I said, jumping onto a block, another one passed, it was going in a different direction, just as I was about to hit the wall, I jumped onto the other one, and then another one passed by, I did the same, and then I jumped to land on the other side, but the other side was much taller, so I jumped up and grabbed the ledge, the block hit the wall and water splashed up, sweeping over me, I climbed up the ledge, holding back tears, just because there was too much pain. The others did the exact thing, Sept they all screamed in pain. Sept Genis...

Genis didn't like this at all... he was to scared, so he jumped onto the first block, and missed the second... crashing into the wall. He screamed out in pain as the spikes went through his body, some were large and stuck out of his front, blood stained his clothing.

" Genis!" Raine cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, she was about to jump down onto the blocks and save him, but I held her hand, she turned around and hugged me tight, still crying.

Well, the spikes withdrew into the wall, and Genis slid into the water, the poison infected his wounds, and rushed into his body, he started crying, and then the world went black...

" G-Genis..." Presea said, falling to her knees.

" First Ami.. now this.. what the hell is wrong!" Lloyd said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

" C-can we.. please go into another room.." Raine said, shaking.

We all went to the other room, which had stairs, leading down, again we descended...

" It's.. It's not fair.." Raine said.

" Who said it would be.." I said, everyone turned to look at me, after all, me and Raine were the last descending the stairs, and finally stepped into the next room, " We're all sacrifices, remember?".

" No! That's not our intention!" Lloyd cried, clenching his fists.

" It is, in a way, Lloyd, either one of us was bound to mess up in the first room. Same with the second. Finally, we're all going to be picked off, that _is _the intention of this temple, but you have to believe their okay." I explained, sighing after.

" Are you sure?" Sheena said.

" Yes, I believe he is right.." Presea said quietly.

" Then let us continue on, and keep that in mind." I said.

This room was just water... and there was sharks... and.. there was a button the other side...

" We have to swim across and not get bitten by the sharks..." Sheena said.

" I'll distract them, Lloyd, please go touch the switch." Presea said.

" Are you sure? Be careful.." Lloyd said.

And just like she says it before she is assumed dead at the part were everyone goes missing before rescuing Colette from Mithos in Tales of Symphonia...

" I will.." Presea said, and jumped into the water, the sharks immediately darted after her, Lloyd took this chance to swim across, getting up on the ledge he scrambled up and pushed the button. Presea was now underwater, and could not be seen, the bridge formed, so everyone could run across the long gap between the two sides and not have to swim. When everyone was across...

" Presea, you can... Presea!" Sheena said, and Presea's band to tie her hair in pony tails surfaced, and the water turned a red color.

" Damn it!" Lloyd said.

I stared at the sharks, it was so tempting not to fall in, and I didn't hear the others leave, until Sheena grabbed me and dragged me down the stairs.

" Raine, you said we'd meet up with Ami, she's not here!" Lloyd said.

" Lloyd..." Sheena said quietly.

" I could've saved her!" Lloyd yelled, Raine started crying, she was hurt.

" Lloyd!" Sheena cried.

" I could've if it wasn't for her!" Lloyd yelled.

" Don't' blame it on her! Remember what Kratos said!" Sheena yelled.

" It's not possible!" Lloyd yelled.

" Raine.. don't cry.. it's okay.." I said, hugging her tightly.

" No it's not!" Raine whined.

" Yes... it is.." I said.

" No, Lloyd hates me now!" Raine cried.

" Damn it Lloyd, Sheena, shut up and stop fighting!" I yelled.

Raine, Sheena, and Lloyd stared at me in surprise.

" I'm.. sorry.." Lloyd said.

" Thank you.. now shut up, and let's go." I said, stopped hugging Raine and continued through the next door.

" Kratos wait up..!" Raine said, trotting after me, and she was followed by Lloyd and Sheena.

The next room contained a two platforms, one Lloyd, Sheena, Raine and myself were standing on, the other containing the door to the stairs, there was also rings, but they were chained to the ceiling, and were suspended some what high above the water. The water that was in this room, formed a whirl pool because of the high winds, and the rings were swaying in it.

" I'll go first..." Raine said, " Sheena can you please lift me up...".

" Yes.." Sheena said, holding Raine's waist, and then holding her up in the air, Raine quickly caught one of the rings, and swung to the next one, they were wet because some water had splashed onto them. She quickly swung to the next one, then the next, and then water swept over her, she almost lost her grip, she looked down and screamed.

" Raine, come on, you can do it, your almost there!" Sheena yelled over the roaring winds.

Raine just looked back slightly and then the winds picked up and splashed another wave at her, she shrieked and now was quite heavy.

" I can't do this!" Raine yelled slipping slowly...

" Sheena, stay here, Kratos, you too." Lloyd said, and jumped up, grabbing the ring by luck, swinging to Raine, waves splashed him repeatedly, but he was strong, and could take it, Raine just about fell when Lloyd used his free hand to grab her, and then she clung to him like a piece of gum. Lloyd then quickly swung from ring to ring, swaying back and forth. Finally Lloyd landed on the other side, and Raine slid down and cried.

" You can do this without me, right?" Sheena said, lifting me up to the rings.

" Yeah.. I think.." I said, looking back and holding onto the ring.

" Good luck.." Sheena said.

" You.. too.." I said, then swung to the other rings, I almost lost my grip and fell, but by luck the ring swayed close by and I grabbed onto it, but not tightly, and a wave swept over me, I spat the water out that I half swallowed and tried to reach the other ring, and again by luck the ring swayed to me and I grabbed it. Finally I landed onto the platform and lost my balance and fell beside Raine, I didn't think I'd have enough strength to continue... I just hoped we'd all make it anyways.

" Come on Sheena!" Lloyd said.

Sheena grabbed onto the ring, then the second, then the third, and then a wave swept over her, she felt so heavy, and the force of the wave pushed the rings out of Sheena's reach, and she was blinded by the water, her hands began to get slippery for hanging on for so long.

" Sheena!" Raine called out.

At the call of her name, Sheena opened her eyes slightly, but they started stinging, and then another wave swept over her, and her hands was too slippery, and so she was swept into the current.

" Sheena!" Lloyd said.

That was the end for the ninja, for she was swept away into the current...

" Lloyd.. let's.. go.." I said quietly, struggling to get up.

" So someone else can be sacrificed.." Lloyd said.

" No, so we can get the hell outta here." I said.

" You don't care do you.." Lloyd said, clenching his soaked gloved fists.

" I do! But we have to free the–" I was cut off, Lloyd had picked me up by my arm.

" You don't!" Lloyd yelled.

" Lloyd stop it!" Raine cried.

" Your going to be next.. I swear.." Lloyd said through clenched teeth.

" Your not like this Lloyd.. I know your not.." I said, " None of this means to happen... it just does, because nothing can never be happy for too long...".

Lloyd dropped me and went through the door, then we followed him. Spiraling once again down the stairs, we finally came down to the bottom, which had no water in it, only cases. Coffins actually.

" What's with these.." Raine said, knocking on one, it had something in it, for it didn't sound as hollow as it should.

" I don't know.. do you think something's in them..?" I said, climbing up on one, with some difficulty, and then was covered in cobwebs, and since the tops were so old and weak, I fell through it. I landed on something too.

" Kratos.." Raine called out softly.

" I'm okay.." I said, covered in dust, and coughing, I was sitting on something, something, cushion like, Lloyd quickly took off the lid and then gasped throwing me out of the coffin, I landed on Raine, and then we were covered by a dust cloud.

" Ami! Ami wake up!" Lloyd said happily.

" L..Lloyd...?" Ami said groggily.

" Ami! I'm so happy your okay!" Lloyd said, as Ami sat up.

" What happened.." Ami said.

" Don't worry.." Lloyd said, helping her out of the coffin and dusting her off.

" I'm sorry Raine.." I said, sliding off her and standing up, then helped Raine.

" Kratos, your hair is all fuzzy!" Raine said giggling.

" ... Oh.." I said, then Raine fixed my hair, still giggling, I smiled a bit.

" Lloyd, where are the others?" Ami asked.

" I... I think their in these other casings." Lloyd said.

" Oh, well then let's take them off.." Ami said.

" Alright." Lloyd said.

After...

Now that Ami, Genis, Presea, and Sheena were back, Lloyd, Raine, and myself could finally continue along to the next room, which was the final room. Like the last one, it had an orb in it. It shone brightly and then revealed a sorceress, she was possessed though.

" You shall perish here!" She cried, and lunged forward, pinning Sheena to the wall, knocking the air out of her.

Raine took out her staff, as did I my crystal, holding it up, they emitted a bright light that got bigger, the women turned around and saw this and went to attack me, as if Genis predicted this and finished casting his spell.

" Explosion!" Genis cried.

The sorceress was weakened quite terribly, with her being a water type magic user and all. Lloyd took this chance and took out his swords, and was about to attack, however the sorceress recovered as quick as she moved, which was quite fast, and countered Lloyd's sword with a watery force. Punching him in the chest, sending the twin swordsmen flying across the room. By this time, the light ball had fully charged, and it was sent flying to the sorceress, however the force of how big it was sent us flying back and we hit the ground hard, also having to recover from wind being knocked out of us.

Sheena had recovered and took out her cards, Presea ran up to the sorceress...

" Eternal Devastation!" Presea cried, and did her.. thing..

" Tidal wave.." The sorceress cried, and the attack Genis had used so many times was being used on them. Ami quickly jumped up before the sorceress used Tidal wave and took out her guns, shooting the sorceress multiple times, but this was reflected, as well as the light ball. The attack ended and I helped Raine up, quite weak, and then we were hit by our magic, and sent flying into a wall, now unconscious.

" Damn it! We need to stall so Sheena can summon Efreet!" Lloyd said, gripping his sword hilts tighter, and lunged toward the women again, he was about to strike when she dodged and kicked him on the side, knocking him into a wall, he tried to get up but he was too weak, so he just fell over unconscious. Oh yes, Ami landed and started shooting, and dodging her reflecting bullets.

" Alright! Raging Mist!" Genis cried.

( An: I made him say what he says when he learns techniques because I dunno this one and don't have the game... yet...).

The sorceress was totally weakened, and paralyzed. Sheena took this opportunity and summoned Efreet. He did his.. thing.. and the sorceress was knocked to the ground.

" Reduce thee evil soul to ashes... Explosion!" Genis cried, and again used that attack, the sorceress screamed out in pain, Ami quickly took this as a chance to do twice the damage.

" Oh ever lasting goddess of fire.. Aid me with your raging flames... I summon you, come Firey!" Ami cried, well Firey did her thing.

Oh well, the Guardian Spirit had enough and went into a ball.

" Phew.. that was close.." Genis said.

" Lloyd!" Ami cried, running over to the unconscious twin swordsmen.

Presea ran and got the bottle from the altar and captured the spirit, then the sorceress came out in her normal form, and not possessed.

" What has happened.. are you thy warriors?" The Watery Guardian said.

" I don't know about warriors.." Sheena said, plopping down, she was tired out.

" Then you've come to seek thy item." The Guardian Spirit said.

" No, actually, we've come to return you to your original state.." Ami said, falling to the floor exhausted.

" I see, so a thief has taken hold of my item. I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble to get down here... if you would like, I could.." At this the guardian stopped and looked to Lloyd, Raine, and myself. We were still knocked out.

" Lloyd wake up.. please..?" Ami said, shaking him.

" Those are some of your members.. but what are children doing in such a dangerous place.." The Spirit said.

" Well.. if you wake them up.." Presea said.

" That can be arranged, Water, come to my aid, replenish thy who have fallen to full strength!" The Sorceress called out, and there was a flash. Finally the three were awake and getting up.

" Lloyd!" Ami squealed.

" Hey Ami.." Lloyd said, hugging her.

" Again, I shall ask. What is children such as themselves doing in such a dangerous place.." The spirit said.

" Lady Sapphiria.." I said, getting up.

" How is it you know my name!" The sorceress said, " Wait.. is it that you are the Guardian Spirit of Light's... no it can't be.. you should've been older...".

" I was older." I said, helping Raine up.

" This man did something and they were turned to children." Genis explained.

" I see.. As the child of Light says, I am Lady Sapphiria, Sorceress of the element water, and the guardian spirit of the temple of water." The spirit said.

" Sapphira, can you tell us, who was it that robbed your item." Lloyd said, getting up.

" For the other temples, it is the jewel that represents them. For this, it would be my Sapphire necklace. This man.. he took the jewel, which awoken me. He then said; ' Do as I say or you'll be sorry '. He told me to fall under his command and destroy anyone who came to this temple." Lady Sapphiria explained.

" But how can...?" Lloyd said, confused again.

" Lloyd.. do we have to go through this again?" Genis said, bitterly.

" I don't understand it.." Lloyd whined.

" Don't worry." Ami said, smiling.

" I shall explain it in a different way. Close your eyes." Sapphiria said, and everyone did so.. this is what they saw..

_Once upon a time, there was a peaceful place. The 8 temples of Lost Souls weren't hidden at this time. But as the people of villages learned that there was special items that they could sell or take for their own use, they tried sneaking into the temples when us guardians were asleep. For we could only be awoken by someone calling to us, or taking the item. When we learned of them betraying the peace we stowed upon them and the promise we made, we awoke and destroyed all. We then created a new world and then hid the temples in places noone would seem to find them. This women, she was a powerful sorceress and could sense my power. She came down and awoke me, she said she was worried about her son, and how this man she once loved was turning into something she never hoped for. I told her to seek the guardian spirit of Light, that guarded another temple. She traveled to the other temple and the Light guardian told the women to bring her son to the spirit, or lead her to him. The women arranged a meeting above this very place. As the women showed the spirit her son, she told her about everything that happened. When she was about to give the spirit the child, the husband shot her, she died. Light took the child and was about to descend into my temple, but he shot her and she fell back into the water. She would've died, but she was a guardian, thus she took on the form of a spirit, and not one who can still feel. We have lived for so many years..._

" Twin swordsmen, do you understand now?" Sapphiria said.

" Yes. Thank you." Lloyd said.

" Now.. Kratos I think.. you know where the temple of Lighting is?" Sapphiria asked.

" N..no.." I said.

" Then must I ask of you. Please let me help you. I will guide you around." Sapphiria said.

" But don't you have to guard the temples?" Sheena asked.

" Yes, that is so. But I can also be tamed like I am now." Sapphiria said.

" Before you even start Lloyd. Guardian Spirits can also be like summon spirits. Or they could travel with us. But when they are away from their temples, a barrier comes up around them." I explained.

" Then why didn't they just do that before?" Presea asked.

" Well you see, then they'd have nowhere to go." I said.

" That is correct." The spirit said.

" Well then let's get going to the next temple.." Lloyd said, and we all appeared on the edge of the lake.

A man was now face to face with Sheena.

" You. Ancient summoner. Your life is mine.." He whispered, raising his sword, Sheena was completelyfrozen with fear, as the man was about to strike Sheena, but Presea pushed her and then shielded with her ax.

" Your lucky this time!" The man said and disappeared.

" Who was that..?" Raine said.

" Probably some idiot.." Genis said, " Presea are you okay?".

" Yes Genis, I'm okay. Please worry about Sheena." Presea said, looking to the purple haired summoner.

" I'm fine.. a little shaken.." Sheena said.

" Good.. then let's hurry and go to the next temple.. which reminds me.. Sapphiria, where is it.." Lloyd said.

" If your going to call her " Sapphiria " add Lady to the front." I said.

" Oh.. sorry." Lloyd said half sarcastically.

" .. That would be somewhere within a range of mountains, surrounded by sand." The spirit said, " I am now being tamed by the little child, she can summon me when the time is needed. I trust this is alright with you, Raine?".

" M-me! You want me to tame you!" Raine said, gasping.

" Yes." Lady Sapphiria said.

" Oh.. It's fine!" Raine said, smiling.

" Your staff is your magic, you'll learn the spells I have, just you wait sweetie." Lady Sapphiria said, and faded.

" O-okay.. wow! I feel so different!" Raine said happily.

" Yeah.. we should get some rest.." Ami said, yawning.

" Alright, Luin is close.. right?" Sheena said.

" Should be.." Genis said, and we continued on.

" So, what's it like to be a summoner?" I asked.

" What do you mean, I haven't summoned her yet.." Raine said, giggling.

" Don't... you feel a little dizzy?" I asked.

" Yeah, but it was only for a bit." Raine said.

" What are you two talking about?" Sheena said, looking behind her, to us.

" Nothing." Raine sang, her voice was so soothing sometimes.. I heard something behind us, so I turned around but there was nothing.

" What's wrong?" Genis said, he thought he heard something as well...

" Nothing.." I said, and ran to catch up with Raine.

" Do you think he heard that noise just now Presea?" Genis asked.

" Possibility...70." Presea answered.

" Hmm.. I bet he did.." Genis said.

" I think he knows more then he lets out, Genis, Kratos is very silent, but knowledgeable." Presea said.

" Oh.. He knows everything, right?" Genis said, sarcastically.

" No, not like that. About what we're doing." Presea said.

" Oh." Genis said, looking to me.

" What do-" Presea was cut off, because she felt something trickle down her neck, she screamed kinda.

I stopped, and looked behind me, and then Raine hugged onto me, shaking.

" Whoa! What is that!" Lloyd said, taking out his swords.

" Presea!" Genis said, taking out his kendama.

" Don't worry about me Genis, I'll be fine." Presea said, the beast growled, and did I mention.. it was _huge _...?

" I don't think so, look out!" Lloyd said, the beast snapped it's jaws, but she wasn't there. Genis had pushed her away and now she was on her back with Genis on her.

" Presea, are you okay?" Genis said, worried.

" Yes, thank you." Presea said, blushing slightly, Genis realized what he was doing and blushed, getting off her. Well, the two were quite vulnerable so the creature bounded up to them, licking it's lips. It looked like a giant wolf.

" Get away from them!" Sheena said, taking out her cards, " I call upon the heavenly messengers, I summon you, come Sylph!".

The summon spirits unleashed their fury, but the wolf seemed to dodge... and appeared behind me and Raine.

" Hey move you two!" Ami said, taking out her twin swords.

( An: Did I already tell you all she has a big range of weapons..).

I couldn't hear Ami because Raine screamed, the wolf thing opened it's jaws and picked me and Raine up with it's teeth, Raine started kicking her feet and screaming, and from being up so high, I didn't feel so well...

" Genis..!" Presea said, covering her mouth and sitting up.

" Let go of them!" Ami said, rushing up to the wolf, she was about to strike but the wolf slashed it's tail at her, she probably knew of this and jumped up in the air, the wolf growled. Ami then threw her swords, the wolf dodged, the sword whizzed past me.

" Damn, I missed.." Ami said, landing, the wolf stepped onto the sword, the sword was shattered from such weight.

The wolf through us up, Raine cried out again it had it's jaws wide open... I held onto Raine tightly, partly because I was scared...

" Thunder Explosion!" A voice cried out, and an attack was leashed out, the wolf whined, and dodged, leaving me and Raine falling.

" Burn, Eruption!" Genis said.

( An: Sorry if Genis doesn't say that.. Kratos does.. I think... ... no .. wait never mind I didn't say anything... you know I just confused myself..).

Since everyone was so focused on the enemy, noone could really stop our fall, and so me and Raine landed in some bushes, we fell through them and into some hole, probably for creature. Having the air knocked out of me, and such pressure I started coughing.

" I'm sorry!" Raine said, getting off me.

" Don't worry.. let's just... find a way to.. get out of here.." I said.

" Does anything hurt..?" Raine asked, helping me up, then walking around me, the hole was big enough for that.

" No.. I don't know..." I said, holding my head.

" Well, I can say we're just lucky we have clothes covering up mostly everything or we would've been scratched up bad.." Raine said, putting her hands my shoulders.

" Sure.." I said.

" Well, everyone is probably finished with that monster." Raine said, checking herself out for any injuries.

" Maybe not.." I said, my head started throbbing.

" I think I sprained my wrist.." Raine said with a sigh, " Do you have a light?".

" Somewhat." I said, taking out my crystal, the hole was bathed in a reddish dim light.

" Ah I see! We can use those to climb up!" Rain e said, pointing to some sticks.

" What if it breaks.." I asked.

" .. You have a point.." Raine said, then looked up.

" They'll come soon.." I said.

" Are you sure?".

" Yes."

" What if they don't..".

" Then I'll give them a reason to be sorry for not.".

" That is if we get out..".

" We will.".

" Should I summon Lady Sapphiria.. can she help us out?".

" ... I don't think so..?".

Something else fell in the hole, it growled.

" Not again.." I said with an annoyed sigh.

" Kratos.. what if it hurts us.." Raine said, worried and hid behind me.

" It won't.. summon Lady Sapphiria.." I said.

" Gotcha!" Raine said, taking out her mini wand, " I summon the sorceress of the element water, it's divine reflections, unit for me, a power to destroy thy evil spirits!".

( An: Random words at the top of my head...).

The guardian spirit took form and raised her hands, water flooded down the hole and the enemy was pinned to the ground, and we started floating up. The enemy was pinned down still and was being drowned... When we finally reached the top..

" Thanks Lady Sapphiria.." I said, shivering, it was night now.

" Your welcome, must I aid the others as well?" The spirit asked.

" Yes." Raine said, and then Sapphiria bolted to the others.

Later at Luin...

Both me and Raine had fallen asleep so Lloyd and Ami carried us to Luin's in. Anyways.

" What was that.. creature.." Presea said.

" Oh yeah, thanks Yuan.." Lloyd said.

" I could've not come at all.." Yuan said, crossing his arms.

Silence.

" So.. do.. you think it's hard for them?" Genis said, looking to his sister, who was cuddled up against me.

" Probably... Wonder what would happen if we were children.." Ami said.

" Chaotic probably." Lloyd said, smirking.

" What are we going to do when the temples are back to peace and Kratos and Raine are back to normal now..?" Sheena said.

" Not sure..." Lloyd said.

" That is if ( I woke up, but couldn't get up, so for fun I just listened to what they were saying.), Kratos is able to return back to normal." Yuan said, in his show off ish way.

" Why are you not so.. positive about that." Lloyd asked.

" Maybe because with this many diversions, surely you won't make it in time." Yuan said, getting up, " Now if you'll excuse me. I must be off.".

While everyone was surprised, Yuan left, and that's when I sat up.

" What's.. going on..?" I asked.

" ... Nothing." Sheena said.

" It's not nothing.." I said.

" It is to!" Lloyd cried.

" ... What ever. Can someone carry Raine so we can go." I asked.

" ... Fine." Genis said.

* * *

Professor Sage: YAY!

Raine: o.o;

Kratos: . . .

Professor Sage: Review time!

Raine: Before we do that, yes Sage may have woken up, but her breakfeast is very.. disgusting..

Professor Sage: Tuna with choc. syrup, and sprinkles, and then pepper! Anyways Review Time!

Raine: Sage.. didn't you already review reply to them...

**SummonerofVerius: **YOUR THE GREATEST! SO GREAT! ALL HAIL YOU!

**White Tiger17: **AHA you think you can hide from me HUH? Well THINK AGAIN! YOUR GREAT TO AND ONE OF MY PRIZED FRIENDS THAT I'VE KNOWN SINCE LIKE... FOREVER! XD

Kratos: o.o; what..? Sage, what kinda review answers are that...

Professor Sage: Good ones. Right?

Raine: O.o; ... well. Ummm... Let's get going now.. : drags Sage :

Professor Sage: O.O Umm.. GOODBYE:: waves :

Kratos: ... mm hmm ... Well she hopes you had a good time reading, and she's very sorry again for lack of updating...


	7. Guardian Spirit of Lightning

Professor Sage: weeeeee!

Raine: O.o;

Kratos: . . .

Professor Sage: OKAY! I am SOOOO sorry if there are any mis done things, like I said to someone or on here before, I had to stop writing for a bit due to school. Anyways.

Raine: O.o

Professor Sage: Disclaimer.

Kratos: Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or a copy of the game, she owns the Guardian Spirits and **White Tiger17 **owns Ami.

Professor Sage: Good. Now I'd like to take this time to tell you of, my other best friend who is writing a Full Metal Alchemist story Oh yeah. XD her name is; **Illusion Maiden**

Kratos: joy...

Professor Sage: Anyways. Have fun!

* * *

On the way to the Guardian Temple of Lightning... 

Raine woke up half way there, and then shrieked someone from surprise.

" Don't worry it's only me.." Sheena had said, and let Raine slide from her back.

" Where are we.." Lloyd asked, rain started pouring down, and the sky turned grey.

" What? How can this be.. there wasn't any clouds a second ago.." Genis said.

" We'd better hurry." Ami said.

" Yeah.. the temple shouldn't be to far now.." I said.

Inside the temple...

" You said it wouldn't be far! It's night now!" Lloyd yelled.

" I.." Was all I managed to say.

" We're all wet now too!" Lloyd yelled and went on.

" Lloyd.. please stop, Kratos is only a child." Ami said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

" I.. I'm sorry.." Lloyd said, looking to the floor.

Silence..

" We should just be happy we're together still." Ami said.

" Yes, and we should try and map this place out. We can cover more distance from knowing where everything is." Presea stated.

" She has a point." Sheena said.

" What does this thing do..!" Raine said, reaching up to a large desk thing that was actually a keyboard on the top.

" D-don't touch that!" I said, running over to her just as she managed to reach up to the edge and hang from it, but she started slipping since the surface was so slippery.

" What is that.." Genis said as I grabbed onto Raine's waist and she fell.

" But.. it looks interesting.." Raine said.

" Sure but it's.. hard to control once it's on.. there's lots of buttons and stuff." I explained shaking my head.

" Really! That's so cool! I wanna try!" Raine said, Sheena walked over to it and then lights came down and the machine was a big computer, it had the temple mapped out and lots of keys.

" I see now! This is one of those technology things.. two people control it while the others go.." Sheena said.

" Who's going to control it.." Presea said.

" I will!" Raine said, jumping up and down.

" I'll just see to it that her safety is not in danger.." Sheena said.

" Alright. I'm counting on you.." Lloyd said.

" They'll be fine..." I said, now noticing I had changed from what I was like before. One could not change so easily.. could they?

" Alright... if you say so.." Genis said, smirking.

" ... There's chips in the box there. Put them on and a dot on the screen will represent you." I explained, soon colors appeared on the screen, Lloyd being red, Ami being emerald green, Genis being light blue, Presea being pink, myself being a darkish purple color.

" We'll see ya around." Sheena said as we all left.

The door we had just gone through slammed shut, since it closed down and not out like a normal door.

" Whoa!" Lloyd said, whirling around.

" Don't worry Lloyd.. the others are able to open it. Just not now, let's go." I said.

" You better be right." Lloyd said.

" Wow! This goes way up!" Genis said, surprised.

" Yes, it seems huge.. most of the paths aren't supported... Kratos, does that mean they can fall at any given time?" Presea asked.

" Yes.. unfortunately." I said.

" What if we fall..." Ami asked, worried.

" Means you better hope you catch onto something." Genis said, shuddering.

Likewise to what Presea and Genis had said, the tower was very high, and the paths were bolted to the wall, however some weren't and were weakly supported by the other two it was in between. The pathway was also spiraling up. At the very top, was a platform floating.

" Is.. that the battle platform.." Presea asked.

" I don't know.." I said, " Let's hurry, I.. don't like this place.".

" I have a bad feeling about this..." Ami said.

" Don't worry, we'll do this." I said, and then we all ran forward. Meanwhile..

" Okay, looks like they have no trouble." Sheena said.

" Wait. Look, see that platform? Right there?" Raine asked, pointing to a platform.

" Yeah.." Sheena said, there was a platform, but like Presea had said, was not supported.

" It's not supported. Meaning, only Presea, Genis, and Kratos are able to go onto it without a problem. Maybe there might be." Raine explained.

" Hmm.. I see, your right, hopefully they'll remember that, or have figured it out." Sheena said. Back with the others...

Since Genis had said, light things can sometimes go over the low supportive, I was at the front. From below we didn't realize the spiraling pathway curled inward, coiling like a snake.

Of course Lloyd wasn't paying any attention, so when I stopped seeing that the platform was not supportive, he almost tripped over me.

" Hey.. why did you stop..!" Lloyd asked.

" The platform idiot." Genis said with annoyance.

" Shut up Genis." Lloyd said bitterly.

" Stop it!" Ami said.

" You know what... can anyone fly.." I asked.

" I can. So can you." Lloyd said.

" I can't fly...?" I said, turning around.

" Yes you can, you're an angel of Cruxis." Lloyd said.

" What?" I said, backing up a bit.

" Are you scared of that or something.." Lloyd said, laughing kinda.

I just shook my head, terrified.

Since Presea was at the back, she looked up, and gasped.

" Lloyd it is not safe to battle on such un steady ground." Presea stated.

" Damn it! Just run as fast as you can across this thing!" Lloyd said, and then we all sprinted across the platform, it slowly was falling under our weight, the monster, being so big, raised it's claws and smashed onto the platform, making it fall. Just as Genis was on the other side, Presea started falling with the platform, and grabbed onto the ledge.

" Presea!" Genis cried, Presea's grip wasn't good, so she had started to slip, and the monster let out a cry before backing up, obviously wanting to jump.

" G-Genis, do not worry about me, I'll be fine. Please go, hurry!" Presea said, one of her arms slipped and she cried out.

" No!" Genis said, grabbing onto her wrist just as she lost grip, and the monster leaped, everything seemed so slow for it.

" Genis, go!"Presea said.

" No!" Genis said, again, and he started slipping, then fell, they both cried out.

" Genis!" Lloyd cried, running to the edge of what broke off, almost pushing Ami over.

The monster almost landed on Lloyd, if it wasn't for Ami pulling on Lloyd's string ribbon ish white thing ( An: Sorry! ), and then it landed on the platform.

" Lloyd, let's go!" Ami said.

" No! I'm going to finish this!" Lloyd said, pulling out his swords.

" Don't!" Ami said, tugging on his arm.

" Lloyd, let me handle this.." I said, somehow getting in front of them. Holding up my hands a ball of light appeared, growing bigger, the monster pawed the ground baring it's teeth, finally the ball was big enough and I threw it at the monster, from the force of it I fell back into Lloyd, the enemy was hit with the ball and fell back off the platform. Meanwhile...

" Hey! Genis and Presea! They!" Sheena said.

" What! No!" Raine said, as the light blue and pink dots fell and then disappeared.

" I wonder what happened.." Sheena said.

" They'll be okay." Raine said, and little did they now.. behind them something was lurking in the darkness.. for the lights had went out...

" Why.. why did that happen!" Lloyd cried tears streaming from his eyes.

" Lloyd.. they're okay.. I know they are.." Ami said, attempting to cheer Lloyd up, " Remember... we came through?".

" Yeah.. your right. I'm sorry..." Lloyd said, drying his tears and smiling. I sighed, if things like this were going to keep happening, we'd never reach the top. Meanwhile...

Sure Genis and Presea were falling, but before they hit the ground, Genis cast Tidal Wave and then Presea used Earthly Protection. So they had made it safely to the bottom. Only the water had disabled the chips.

" Genis. We need to make it back up there." Presea said quietly.

" Just a sec." Genis said, concentrating, " Drown.. Spread!".

Just because this is my story, I say they were lifted up and appeared back up with the others.

" Genis! Presea!" Ami said happily.

" Hey.." Genis said, smiling.

" We thought.." Lloyd said, but trailed off.

" C..can we go.." I said, walking a bit.

" .. You some fun for reunions.." Genis said under his breath.

" Actually.. I just want to.. get out of here.." I said, worried about Raine and Sheena.

Traveling up more a bit, a monster dropped down in front of us, Ami screamed out. ( An: Bite me I just can't remember the spell, sorry guys..).

I just pulled out a sword, and used a technique called Hell Pyre, Presea randomly used Devastation.

" Arch Wind!" Both of us cried out, the monster screeched in pain and then disappeared.

( An: ... yeah.. sad.. no? Just forget they did that after..).

Finally able to reach the top, we all jumped onto the plat form, and a women came down, thunder crackled around her body, so you couldn't see what she was wearing, but I thought that maybe the thunder were her clothes.. it looked weird anyhow. Oh and her hair.. was tied back into a blue ribbon, her hair blond, and her eyes a piercing red.

" How dare.. you disturb my sleep. Did you come for my item? I don't have it!" She screamed.

" W-we .." Ami said, trembling.

" You just came to kill your friends huh.. some people you are.." The guardian said, smirking and then snapping her fingers.

" What are you talking about!" Genis asked.

" Idiots, this WHOLE temple is a trap.. and to think you didn't notice that.. what a pitty." The spirit said, chuckling before sighing, " You notice, this whole path, leading up to here. Is totally destroyed?".

Everyone looked down, sept for me, I already knew what she was talking about.

" Oh yes.. mind you. Your friends." She said, smiling evilly, as Raine and Sheena came down, electricity crackled around them, they were both in pain.

" Sis!" Genis said, taking out his kendama.

" Don't bother, waste of time." The guardian said, looking bored.

" Let them go!" Lloyd cried, obviously mad.

" Nah.. torturing people is fun. Remember... nothing, will support your fall if you... fall off this platform which seemingly moves around while floating." The Spirit said, taking out a staff, if you were to touch the part that wasn't where you held it, electricity would circuit from there.

" Lloyd.. I don't think it's safe.." I said, looking down, this was quite obvious.

" Are you scared young one?" The guardian said, holding out her hand, an electricity ball formed.

" N-no just I don't want anyone to get hurt.." I said quietly.

" Ha! There are people all around the world getting hurt. Feel their pain as they call out to you!" The Lightning sorceress cried out, throwing the ball at me, Lloyd ran in front of me and held up his swords in defensive position.

" Guardian!" Lloyd cried, and a green shield came up around Lloyd and myself.

" Damn you! Alright this means business!" She cried, now drifting to the ground and spinning her staff, electricity crackled from it, and a magic circle danced under her feet.

" Stop the spell!" Sheena half yelled, then cried out in pain.

" Sheena!" Lloyd said.

" Raine, summon Sapphiria!" Ami cried.

" What! Lady Sapphiria! You've come to trap me huh? We'll just see about that, Electricity wave!" The guardian cried out, a tornado formed around the platform, if we fell off it, not only would we die, but we'd get shocked to..

" Engulf these pathetic souls... Ground Dasher!" Genis cried, the platform shook with fury, the sorceress taking much damage, Ami almost fell off the platform as did Presea, but she gained her footing and ran up to the guardian, ax in hand.

" Eternal Damnation!" Presea cried.

" Not so fast.." The sorceress said, blocking with her staff while charging another electricity ball, the electricity crackled and latched onto Presea's ax, with it being metal, it surged through her body, she bit her lip and tried not to cry out.

" Get 'em, Gravity Well!" Genis cried, the guardian jumped up, dodging the spell and threw the ball at Ami, she jumped out of the way and it hit the platform, cracking it.

Ami unleashed her twin swords and ran to the guardian.

" Don't you learn?" The guardian cried, throwing her hand in the air, "Binding surge!".

Everyone gasped, 'cept Raine and Sheena, and then a wave of electricity rushed over us, knocking us all unconscious.

" There, there my sweet companions.. you'll be soon joining me..." The Guardian said half sympathetically.

" You won't get away with this.." Sheena said.

" Oh I will." The spirit said, laughing.

" I summon the sorceress of the element water, it's divine reflections, unit for me, a power to destroy thy evil spirits!" Raine cried, wincing in pain. Sapphiria appeared.

" Electra! These are Light's chosen!" Lady Sapphiria screeched.

" What! Then why didn't you say so.." Electra said, the electricity cyclone stopped suddenly and Sheena and Raine dropped down from their spot in the air, having the air knocked out of them, they both started coughing.

" You assumed that they were here to steal your precious jewel. It's already been stolen." The Guardian of Water said.

" What!" Electra screamed.

" Yes, all of ours has, thus is why we must be purified by Light's chosen." Lady Sapphiria said, her voice soothing.

" Who took it!" Electra screamed her eyes flowing red.

" Only way to find out and make up your mistakes is to join us." Lady Sapphiria, her eyes having a twinkle in them.

" Fine. Lady Raine. I am sorry, please forgive me." Electra said.

" It's fine.. but can.. you please.." Raine said but stopped for she had lost conscious, as did Sheena.

" Should we.. leave them here? Or take them to the chambers.." Electra asked.

" The chambers? Lady Electra, it is not wise. They have only unlocked and captured us two, plus summoned by 1." Lady Sapphiria said.

" Yes, but that means 3 out of 7. What's so bad?" Lady Electra asked.

" They do not know of Wind. Thus they must accomplish her temple." Lady Sapphiria said, sitting beside myself, " I do worry for this one's safety. Can you not sense it? These two as well.", now motioning to Presea and Genis.

" Yes, they all have the scent of death radiating off them.." Electra said, smiling a bit.

" ... you and that weird want for death." Lady Sapphiria said.

" Sure.. I just love the way electricity tingles on my skin!" Lady Electra cried, she hugged her staff, it sizzled making sickening sounds.

" ... Disgusting.." Lady Sapphiria said.

* * *

Professor Sage: Ech... Lady Electra creeps me... O.o; 

Raine: ...

Professor Sage: I did have a review from **SummonerofVerius **But I replied to it, evil me. Oh yes, HER STORIES ARE SO AWESOME YOU ALL MUST READ THEM!

Raine: Yeah!

Kratos: Get to your point Sage.

Professor Sage: sigh : Straight to the core hmmm...? Oh well... **White Tiger17 **Meh best friend, wants me to give ya a little preview of her upcoming story! Just review and tell me whatcha think, okie?

_My mother bent down and placed me by the square, peruding from the ground, and got up, walking away. I tried to call out to her, but I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth. Only gentle sobs escaped my mouth, stinging cold surging through me as I watched my mother walk off into the stormy night. Everything blurred. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't even think straight. So many questions were running through my head. Why was mommy leaving me? Did I do something? Did I make mommy mad? Does she not love me anymore? Does she want nothing to do with me...? So many questions were overloading my head as my world went black..._

There we go see? BTW it's **White Tiger17's **Fan character's past story that is in this story, Ami, and in her point of view. The story is soooo good even though I heard only a bit of it, and it's sad to... Well yeah, tell me what you think and hopefully she'll put it up!

Raine: Yes.

Kratos: Sage, Sage, Sage, alw-

Professor Sage: Lady Electra, Come forth!

Lady Electra: Let's finish this off! Lightning Wave!

Kratos: O.O Guardian!

Raine: Force Field!

Professor Sage: Yeah. These Guardian Spirit's are my fan character's summons. So yeah. Anyways. I hope you like my friend's story, and I hope you also are enjoying my story, if there's any confusion, please ask and I'll explain in simple terms! Oh yes. And let's just hope Ami dun get mad at me.. : nervous look :  



	8. Spirits of Wind and Darkness

Professor Sage: - okay! I'm.. back again.

Raine: o.o;; wow.. you posted a Kranna ficcy?

Sage: mm hmm.. like I said in it, thank **Kratos Wilder **for that.. oh yes, and if **Amazon Bunny** ish reading this..; I don't take it as a flame in any way... I luv ya stories, they are sooo good! ... but yes, anyways, to my point. Meh, I'm sorry they both acted OOC.. I wasn't really into writing that, I dislike it a lot, and the fact I was under so much pressure at the time, I think I'm gonna re-do it : sweat drop : I did have troubles with it.. : nods : and I was gonna have Sheena there, BUT that so wouldn't of been with the storyline.. okay X.x; if I didn't answer any of the things you said in there, uh, just uh.. message meh using teh Profile thing. ANYHOW... You know your lines my friend..

Kratos: ... Sage doesn't own anything to do with Tales, only the spirits and such and such.. **White Tiger17** owns Ami.. yadda yadda yadda..

* * *

Next day... 

I don't really remember much, but I do know, Lady Sapphiria and Lady Electra were under our control now. I sat up and held my head, my whole body ached.

" Well. Someone's up, oh great seraphim of Cruxis." Lady Electra said sarcastically.

" What..?" I said, looking to them.

" ... You don't remember? Sorry. Silly me.." Lady Electra said, twirling her staff about. We were in this room, and the floor was water, and you could see under it, I noticed it looked like we were under water, since the water's shimmering surfaced danced on the walls.

" What is this place..." I asked.

" My chamber..." Lady Sapphiria said, she had a head circlet around her head, and a jewel embedded in the middle of it, it was sapphire. Lady Electra on the other hand, also had a head circlet, but hers was different, and had an amber jewel embedded in it, and she was also wearing a dress very similar to Raine's ' Maiden' costume.

After everyone was up...

" We must leave, you are not to remember being in here." Lady Sapphiria said, then we all appeared in front of the Wind Guardian's temple.

" This is your next temple. Please proceed with cation, Lady Farore is the strongest out of all of us..." Lady Sapphiria said, then they both faded.

" We'll be fine, right?" Raine said, smiling.

" No worries.." I said smiling a little.

" Yeah! We'll be A-Okay!" Ami said.

" What.. she said.." Lloyd said, waving to Ami, she smiled.

" I'm fine if.. if it's okay with P-P-P-P-Presea.." Genis said, blushing, Presea smiled and nodded.

" I'm with you all the way!" Sheena said, giving a thumbs up.

" But... Why did Lady Sapphiria seems so worried..." Raine asked.

" She's always like that, C'mon let's go!" I said, running into the temple, Ami was right behind me.

" Ami! Wait up!" Lloyd said, running after her.

" W-wait for us!" Raine called out, then they ran in to...

Inside the temple, there were many doors leading to different rooms... Each had a descending or leading path way. Some of them were weak, most were narrow, and some had even broken up. At the bottom, there were two paths each going a different way, and the lead up. Everyone was amazed..

" Let's pick one!" Ami finally said.

" Wow.." Lloyd said, whistling.

" There's... no strong winds in this area.. are there?" Raine asked, hugging my arm.

" There.. are.. once a certain thing is triggered..." I said, feeling warm, I shook my head then looked to Ami, " You can chose a path.".

" When I get older, I want two children, so path two!" Ami said, pointing to the path the led to the right, then we all went up the path which led to a seemingly dead end. Since there was a huge gap. There was also a switch above the door.

" Well.. what now.." Sheena said.

" Switch discovered above door. Impact with hard object will trigger it." Presea said.

" I see.. Does anyone have a weapon that can be used at this point?" I asked, looking slightly to Ami.

At this, Ami took out one of her guns and aimed it at the switch, then shot. The switch triggered, and a rope shot out from underneath the platform with the door, to the one we were standing on. Also, slight wind picked up.

" Well." Ami said.

Lloyd just gasped sorta.

" We have to walk across that!" Genis cried.

" Yes." Presea said.

" I'll go first." Sheena said, and leapt onto the rope, balancing she was pretty good, and the wind didn't bother her much. I thought she might be trained with this, and finally she was at the other side.

" I'm going next!" Ami said, and when she was half way across the rope, the winds started getting stronger, whipping everyone's hair about.

" Kratos.. I'm scared.." Raine said, clinging tighter, I felt so hot, yet it was so cold..

" Don't worry.." I whispered.

" Ami!" Lloyd said.

Ami was closer to the edge now, so she ran and jumped onto the other side, landing beside Sheena, they high-fived, Lloyd sighed of relief.

Genis went next, and since the wind had died down, he had no trouble. Presea went next, the winds plastered against her face, and she fell back, slipping off the rope and quickly grabbed onto the rope, moving onward using her hands. Finally she reached the other side.

" I... I'm... going next.." Raine said, slowly making progress, then the wind picked up again, and she slipped, like Presea, she grabbed the rope with one hand and cried out.

" R-Raine!" I said, something told me this wasn't going to go the way I hoped it would.

" Ami to the rescue? Or.. no Ami to the rescue..?" Ami said, everyone else was to shocked.

" I.. I hope you succeed.." Raine whispered, closing her eyes and then let her hands slip, and she fell into the darkness.

" Sis!" Genis cried.

" No.." Ami whispered... tears welling up in her eyes.

" Sh-She'll come back.." I said, shaking, and went across the rope, lucky for me the winds died down. Everyone was speechless, and when I reached the other side, Lloyd came across.

" Let's.. carry on, I sense Raine is still alive." Presea said, I stared dazed at the ground.

" Yeah.." Ami said quietly, Genis turned around and took one last look at where Raine had fallen, and then we headed into the next room. Which contained the other doors, one on the wall across from them, and two on the sides.

" Kratos.. you decide." Ami said, everyone turned to me.

" Huh.. what? Oh.. That one.." I said, then made my way to the door on the left by jumping onto the other platforms.

Everyone followed, in the next room, and again there was another switch against the wall.

" Impact set on it will activate. Ami, please do what you must." Presea said, and Ami took out her gun and shot the switch. The switch then turned red and the room shook fiercely, Presea gasped.

" What the-!" Lloyd said, Then the shaking stopped, and a path shoots out and connects with the platform they were standing on, the force and impact of the path connecting with the one they were standing on pushed them against the wall, knocking the air out of the group.

" Path will disappear in 9.5 seconds." Presea said, getting up and wiping the front of her dress.

I got up as well, but didn't bother brushing myself off, as did everyone else 'cept Sheena. Like Presea had said, the path then disappeared.

" What the!" Genis said.

" Don't worry." Sheena said.

" Path will reappear once the switch is hit, and will stay for 20 seconds." Presea calculated.

" Okay everybody, get ready." Ami said, then shot the switch, the path reappeared and we all darted across except Genis. He just stood there and smiled, shaking.

" Genis!" Lloyd cried.

" Lloyd, remember... that time... I.." Genis said, tears welling up in his eyes, he was smiling any how.

" No.. Genis.." Lloyd whispered, shaking his head, Presea stared at Genis, she didn't want him to be left behind. But, everyone knew, magic users took time to move, since they didn't have such high reflexes.

" Please.. go Lloyd.. I want to be with my sister.." Genis said weakly.

" Genis!" Presea cried, then Genis jumped into the darkness.

" We're going to get him back Presea don't worry." Lloyd said, as Presea turned around and left to the next room. Then we all left, in the next room, like before, there was another door across the room, and a switch above it. Ami hit it again, and the room shook fiercely, again, and then a platform shot out of the other wall and smashed into the one we were standing on. ( An: Oh yes. Might I randomly add this, I'm not sure about this, but this song called ' My Humps ' is very... O.o;; ). From the impact of the path hitting the platform we were on, and the gust of wind, we were blown back to the wall we had just came from, sliding down the wall, having the air knocked out of us. As if that hadn't stopped us, arrows from all sides of the walls except for the one we were leaning against had arrows shoot out at us. Presea pulled her closer to me.

" Earthly Protection!" She cried out, and we were surrounded by a green glow.

" Guardian!" Lloyd cried, hugging Ami, they were protected as well.

" Guardian Seal!" Sheena cried, and she was protected as well.

Finally the arrows stopped and everyone let down their guards, sweating and breathing heavily. Caught off guard, a single arrow flew through the air and hit Sheena in the arm, making her fall back and off the platform, letting out a small scream.

" Sheena!" Lloyd cried.

" No!" Ami said.

" Why does this have to happen!" I said, for once, I actually felt scared.

" Don't worry.." Ami said, kneeling beside me.

" How can I not! We're all going to... that's it!" I said, getting up.

" What?" Presea said.

" We all have to jump off this platform!" I said.

" What! Are you insane!" Lloyd cried.

" No.. come on!" I said, then jumped off the ledge, they followed me.

We landed in a cushiony floor, 'cept I landed on Raine, which wasn't to nice.

" Hey, your okay!" Raine said hugging me tightly.

" I could say the same for you guys, what is this place?" Lloyd said, sitting up, they were sealed in a glass container like thing.

" Probably the witch demon's trap." Sheena said bitterly.

" What?" Ami said.

" Err.. nothing." Sheena said, laughing nervously.

" How dare you call me a witch demon!" something from the darkness said.

" It's the Guardian Spirit of Wind!" Genis said.

" No, how dare you call me ugly!" Another voice said, her's was soft and had an air of intelligence.

" I don't get it." Lloyd said, then a light turned on, blinding us all, 'cept me, since I was quite used to it already.

" You, summoner of the Guardian Spirits. Did Light send you to change us back?" The 2nd voice asked, I looked at her, she had long, green flowing hair and a long dress with green vine like designs on it.

" Yes, she did.." Raine said quietly, opening one of her eyes, and letting me go, I got off her.

" I see, my name is Farore." The 2nd voice said.

" Lady Farore, your not going to battle us?" Lloyd asked.

" Not at all.. I have regained my composure..." Lady Farore said, " But I will only join you if you bring forth Lady Electra and Sapphiria.".

"Maiden of the source of electricity, Thy sorceress of Thunder, Appear before me, Lady Electra!" Raine cried out, Lady Electra appeared before us.

" Goddess Farore.. it's been a while.." The Guardian of Lightning said, smiling.

" Ah yes.." Farore said.

" I summon the sorceress of the element water, it's divine reflections, unite before me, as power a to destroy thy evil spirits!" Raine chanted, then Lady Sapphiria appeared beside Lady Electra.

" Farore.." She said softly.

" Can we get on with the introductions now.." The 1st voice said impatiently, she was dressed in a black witch costume, the sleeves clung to her, and the bottoms were ripped slightly, as for the rest of the dress, it was partly see through. She had Violet eyes that could pierce through anything, and her hair was long and black.

" ... As planned." Lady Electra sighed, leaning on her staff, it sizzled from her touching it.

" This is Raine Sage, the summoner of us. As for this one, he's special, Lloyd Irving. The master of Mana and the summoner's sister, Genis Sage, Sheena, the summoner of the elemental spirits. Ami, powerful child. Presea Combatir, Soulless child.. and the destined one, Kratos Aurion." Lady Sapphiria said.

" I see. This is my sister, the Goddess of Darkness. Her temple is being invaded, so she fled. Now it's the source of dark mana. It'll poison you." Farore said, then looked worried.

" What is it?" Lady Electra asked.

" The offering, it hasn't.." Farore said.

" Stupid thing, never is on time." Lady Electra said bitterly.

" I have a name too." The Spirit of Darkness said, " Which is Aurora.".

" Yes, we're both descendants of the powerful Sorceress, and the holy goddess Martel." Farore said.

" Really?" Genis asked.

" Some what." Aurora said.

" Anyway, please, assist us in warding off... ... Sapphiria. There are still 3 more spirits." Farore said.

" Ah.. yes.. but unless we do something about the temple of Darkness..." Lady Sapphiria said with quite some concern.

" Can someone explain here?" Sheena asked.

" Okay, I'll do it. Listen summoner of elements..." Aurora said.

" I prefer Sheena." Sheena said quietly.

" Sheena then, each time you release a guardian and tame her.. an offering will be made. I'm sure.. you've discussed that part before.. Now. There's only been one offering, and that's from the Light guardian summoning you. We all wondered, since you've tamed Water and Lightening there should be 2 more offerings." Aurora explained.

" Yeah.." Sheena said, Lloyd looked confused as well.

" But since there was no offerings..." Aurora said, but trailed off being clueless at the next part.

" Since there was no offering, the enemy thinks we haven't made any progress. We.. should take this as an advantage to sneak up on him, or her." Lloyd said.

" ... Wow, you're smart.." Ami said, surprised.

" Hmm.. alas the twin swordsman is right.." Farore said, although by this time I had snuck one of Lloyd's swords out of his case without him knowing and dragged it to a weak part of the case we were in.

" Kratos.. what are you doing.." Raine whispered watching me.

" You'll see." I whispered back, then managed to lift the sword and slash it across the glass, it shattered and the sword went flying since it slipped, and hit the other wall. Glass rained down on everyone and we all shielded our faces and such.

" You! How dare you!" Aurora cried.

" C'mon, let's go!" I said, taking Raine's hand and running.

" Stop them!" Farore cried, her voice was distant, we never did stop running...

* * *

Sage:: sigh : man this was hard.. I haven't written this for such a long time... and thank you SOO much to my good friend Ami-Chan with helping me with this a little. So sorry if the people are OOC, and if you have any questions as too what the heck these legends and crap mean, just ask and I'll explain, okay?

Raine: o.o;;;

Kratos: ...

Sage: Yup. Give me the silent treatment. Oh yes, thank you **SummonerofVerius **and **Illusion Maiden **for reveiwing:: gives them piccies as well as everyone else : ... yeah.. I so forgot to do that.. I think..

Raine: Anyways.. might Sage add the story she was referring to was..

Sage: Triet's Love.. I hate that. I honestly do, and if anyone can convince me other wise, I might not delete it.

Raine: o.o;

Kratos:: totally spaces out :

Sage: FINE BE LIKE THAT, no one like you anyways.

Raine:: slaps Sage :

Sage: ;-; oh dear.. anyways.. until next time.. : poofs :

Raine: ... and her friend would still like to know how you liked her story, it's in the chapter before this one..


	9. Invading the temple of Darkness

Sage: BWAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA12345ABC

Raine: Sage is very hyper.

Presea: **ProfessorSagedoesn'townToSandthanksAmi17forhelpingherwritethis.**

Kratos: .. she talks fast...

Presea: **Wahoo.**

* * *

After a bit we were forced to stop due to us being tired, and we collapsed onto the damp grass. Panting heavily Raine looked up at the sky, it was kinda red. 

" Raine what's... wrong?" I asked, she looked to me.

" I think those spirits are evil." Raine said, I tilted my head a bit, " Listen, even if I'm ' taming ' them, I'm sure their just using me. Soon they'll be free to roam. Rule the world even..".

" I.. don't.." I said, stunned.

" Don't worry.. heh It could.. just be me after all." Raine said, smiling.

" Hey you guys why'd you run off!" Sheena said, next to us all of a sudden. We were silent. " Anyways... Lady Farore and Aurora said to come back when your finished with the temple.".

" I thought they were going to help us..?" I said.

" Lady Electra managed to convince them otherwise.." Sheena explained as the others came too.

" Let's go to the temple!" Lloyd said cheerfully.

" Hopefully you can keep that enthusiasm.." Genis said sarcastically.

" Shut up.." Lloyd said.

Inside the temple...

" Wow! It's so dark...!" Ami cried, as everyone was blinded by darkness.

" I.. can't see a thing.." Sheena said.

" It is pitch black, proceed with caution." Presea stated.

" I can't see..." Raine said, tears welling up.

" Duh.. it's dark." Genis said bitterly, Lloyd walked forward but tripped over something and fell.

" Be careful Lloyd! Don't hurt yourself!" Ami said, then ran over to help Lloyd but tripped over him.

" I said, with caution." Presea said.

" Yeah.." I said, sighing.

" Are you both okay...?" Raine called out.

" Hey! There are walls.. maybe if we.. edge along them, we'll get somewhere!" Genis said.

" Yeah.." Ami said, getting up then helping Lloyd, Presea and Sheena started edging along the wall.

" W-wait Presea!" Genis said, then ran up to her and followed.

" Thanks.." Lloyd said, brushing himself off.

" I'm scared.." Raine said as Ami and Lloyd edged along the wall.

" Of the dark..?" I asked, turning to her.

" Yes.." She said, nodding her head.

" Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Lloyd said, his voice growing distant.

" Don't worry Raine.. I'm afraid of the dark too... so your not alone!" Ami said.

" We should get going now.." I said, taking Raine's hand...

10 min later...

" Hey, I think I found a door!" Sheena cried, stopping, Presea didn't notice this, so she bumped into Sheena, then fell back into Genis, and Genis tried not to fall.

" Let me check..." Genis said, taking out his kendama, " Get 'em.. Fire ball!".

The fire balls dissolved in not even a second.

" What the...?" Presea whispered.

" What!" Genis said, confused.

By this time, Ami and the others had caught up.

" Maybe.. try again." Presea suggested.

" Oh yeah.. I forgot to tell you... all the things used to light up such as weapons.. magic.. and all the rest, don't work because the darkness is strong and engulfs it.." I said, dragging Raine who was crying.

" It's so scary..." Raine said, wiping her eyes.

" Yes.. very scary.." Ami said.

" What are we going to do.. there has to be something.." Sheena said.

" Well maybe like the Dark seal, there is a guide.." Genis thought.

" You think?" Lloyd asked.

" I don't know.." Genis said annoyed but Lloyd's stupidity.

" I cannot concentrate with that noise.." Presea said, sighing.

I sighed and took out a charm, then placed it around Raine's neck, which made her stop crying thank Martel.

" Pretty!" Raine said, looking at the charm which sparkled.

" Yes, it is pretty!" Ami said, smiling.

" What's that..?" Sheena asked.

" A... charm to summon the guide..?" Presea questioned.

" I'm not sure but... it should lure her somewhere around here.." I said, " It's a fairy charm that lures small mystical creatures..".

" Whoa!" Lloyd said.

" I thought those were lost long ago because people used the fairies for evil.." Genis said.

" Yeah! Err.. so do we wait?" Sheena asked.

" Fairy Charm? Oh.. it's pretty..." Ami said, her eyes sparkling.

" To.. answer Genis' question.. my mother gave it to me before..." I said, but trailed off.

" Oh..." Genis said.

" I think we do.." Lloyd said.

Just then a fairy flew to the group.

" Hi!" She cried.

" Wow!" Genis said.

" It's a fairy! A fairy!" Raine said jumping up and down.

" Hi!" Ami said cheerfully.

" Your kinda cute..!" the fairy said flying over to Genis and giggling, Genis blushed.

" Better watch out.." Sheena whispered to Genis.

" Thanks." Genis said sarcastically.

" Anyways. Who are you guys..?" The fairy asked.

" I'm Raine... and this is Kratos and this is...–" Raine said but was cut off.

" I'm Genis and th-this is P-Presea!" Genis said.

" I'm Ami! And this is Lloyd!" Ami said cheerfully, " He's the greatest person ever!".

" I'm Sheena.. What's your name..?" Sheena asked.

" I'm sure he is.." The fairy said, " Oh, I'm Serenity, the guide of this temple!".

" Thank you for introducing me Genis.." Presea said, smiling a bit.

" N-no p-problem..!" Genis said, turning crimson.

" Do they like each other..?" I whispered to Raine.

" I'm not sure.." Raine whispered back..

" Yeah, they do." Lloyd said.

" Who! Who!" Genis said, hearing Lloyd.

" N-No one Genis." I said, smiling nervously.

" ... Whatever.." Genis said.

" So.. what do you guys wanna do?" Serenity asked.

" We would like to infiltrate the temple please." Presea said.

" It's another Ami.. just... attracted to Genis.." Sheena said flatly, Genis and Presea pretended not to hear that.

" Okay then!" Serenity said, clapping her hands together, Lloyd started drooling, very randomly.

" Are you okay Lloyd..?" Ami asked, waving her hand in front of Lloyd's face.

" Hi again!" Serenity said, flying beside Genis again.

" Earth to Lloyd..!" Ami said.

" Huh! What!" Lloyd said, snapping out of it, Serenity flew back to the door and touched it, opening it, then she flew into the next room.

" You were spaced out.. are you feeling okay..?" Ami asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine!" Lloyd said, Sheena walked into the next room.

" Let us proceed with caution this time." Presea said, following Sheena in, and she was followed by Genis, and he was followed by Raine, who seemed happy now that there was light. I turned back to Ami and Lloyd.

" What..?" Ami said, looking to me.

" ... Do you think something bad might happen..?" I asked.

" ... Uh.. only one way to know.." Lloyd said, then I ran after the others followed but the other two.

Sheena looked around the room, as for Serenity, she went back to flying beside Genis, Presea seemed to have a look of jealousy.

" The dark is scary..." Ami said quietly.

" I sense danger.. and lots of it.." I said, looking around.

" Don't be silly.." Lloyd said, just as metal bars slid in front of the doors.

" Told you so.." I said, Lloyd didn't answer.

Ami took out her hammer, Sheena drew her cards, and Genis got his kendama out.

" Danger is coming.. Prepare to fight.." Presea said, holding her ax out.

" Uh oh!" Serenity said, clinging to Genis' collar.

Raine hugged me from being scared and defenseless, I closed my eyes and sighed, I could hear the enemy.. but..

" Where is it!" Lloyd said, taking out his swords, just then a **_BIG_** dragon appeared.

" Weaknesses..." Raine said, then gasped, " It absorbs everything! There's no way we can destroy it!".

" What!" Lloyd said.

" You've _got _to be kidding." Genis said.

" Then what the hell do we do!" Ami asked.

" Lloyd is rubbing off on Ami.." Presea stated.

The dragon let out a fierce roar making the room shake and several tiles fell from the ceiling.

" These dragons.. I know.. they have a weakness.." I said quietly, Raine looked up at me curiously.

" Wait.. I know!" Genis said.

" What!" Lloyd said.

" We have too..." But Genis was cut off from the dragon swiping it's tail across the floor. Lloyd, Presea, Sheena, and Ami all jumped up.

" Genis.. Jump!" Serenity cried, flying up.

" I.. I can't..!" Genis cried, then was hit along with me and Raine. I could only remember having the air knocked out of me, then the world went black. Genis had also been knocked out.

- 2nd Person View -

Raine was shocked from what happened as the others landed.

" Damn it!" Lloyd cried.

" Genis.. was the.. only one who knew the weakness.. we're all dead... we're all dead.." Ami whispered, then started crying.

" Genis! Wake up!" Serenity cried, pulling on a strand of his hair, Presea looked hurt, but focused on the enemy.

" We have to find a way to use Light.. it's the.. only way.." Raine whispered. " You mean.. that's it's weakness!" Lloyd cried.

" Yeah just... we can't use the weapons..

" _Dead... dead.. we're all gonna die.." Ami whispered._

" Get a hold of yourself woman!" Sheena cried, slapping Ami, Presea was lost deep in thought.

" Damn it!" Lloyd cried.

" What's.. this?" Raine said, picking up Genis' kendama, it let off an eerie glow.

" That's a Kendama.. why?" Ami said, looking back to Raine, Serenity fluttered over to Raine and looked at the weapon.

" Maybe.. we could use that?" Sheena wondered.

" Maybe.." Presea stated, Raine held up the Kendama and saw a little slot, she gasped and kneeled beside Kratos, taking the crystal from around my neck and then put it in the slot of the kendama. The dragon inhaled and a fiery aura appeared. Ami clung tightly to Lloyd and waited, Sheena and Presea held their weapons defensively.

Raine gasped and the kendama slipped out of her hands, shining brightly. The Dragon stopped powering up his fire and let smoke flow out of it's mouth.

" My head..." Genis mumbled, sitting up and then noticing the floating Kendama, he stared in awe.

" Strange.." Presea stated.

" Genis!" The fairy cried, smiling.

" That's...!" Genis said, Raine looked up at the kendama, it shone brightly and the a faint blue aura appeared around it. In another flash of light, it turned into a different type of kendama, with the crystal in the middle of it.

" Cool!" Ami cried.

" Wow!" Sheena said, as the kendama floated down into Genis' hands, he stood up and chanted a spell, finally he lifted the kendama up and a magic circle appeared over the dragon. A reddish aura appeared and concealed the dragon. A mix between Indignation Judgement and Prism Stars was unleashed.

" Nice.. attack Genis.." Presea commented as the dragon disappeared, defeated.

" Thanks.." Genis said before fainting, Raine glanced at him.

" Damn it.. we have to go!" Lloyd said, picking me up and then Kratos, who was still unconscious.

" I can run, let me go!" Raine cried, kicking her feet, the door opened and before running through, Sheena grabbed Genis, and then everyone ran through it, 'cept Serenity, she flew through it.

Raine: i can go... let me goo!

: door opens :

" How much longer..." Sheena sighed, as Ami looked around.

" Not much longer.." Serenity said, smiling.

" Let's move forward.." Presea stated, Lloyd set Raine down, and she sighed.

" Man.. guys are heavy.." Lloyd complained, as Sheena gave him a look.

" .. Lloyd, Kratos is lighter then Genis." Presea stated, turning back to him.

" Can, we.. take a break.." Ami asked, sighing.

" I second the motion.." Sheena said.

" Yeah.. please.." Lloyd said sighing.

" mm hmm.." Raine said, yawning.

" Then we can give Genis time to wake up.." Serenity said, hovering close by Sheena's head.

" My feet hurt.." Ami said, sitting down, Presea sat down as well, and Lloyd put down Kratos as did Sheena before the two sat down. Raine scurried and sat beside Kratos, Genis breathed softly, obviously asleep.

" He's... sleeping!" Lloyd said.

" He's had almost half his mana taken from him.." Raine said before sighing, " Anyways..".

" I'm tired too.." Ami said, yawning. Sheena fiddled with a clump of rock, and Serenity floated near Genis. Kratos stirred before sitting up and holding his head.

" Yay!" Raine cried.

" But we can't sleep I mean, what if.." Lloyd said looking worried.

" Well, one of them is up.." Sheena said.

" Welcome back.." Presea said, as Ami fell asleep. ( An: .. I ish switching back to Raine's POV )..

I looked to Kratos, he looked confused slightly, he looked so cute.. I could feel my face growing hot, but I shook it off and looked around a bit.

" You were knocked unconscious Kratos.." Sheena explained, I nodded.

" Oh.. is that why my head hurts..?" He asked.

" Ami is so cute when she sleeps.." Lloyd half whispered.

" Your point Lloyd..?" Sheena asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Yes.. that is why your head hurts.." Presea answered, turning to Kratos, I looked at Ami, she looked ' cute ' when she slept? Well, Lloyd was spaced out staring at her.

" Do Ami and Lloyd like each other too..?" I asked finally.

" Yeah. I little _too_ much." Sheena said.

" Indeed." Presea stated.

" Lloyd! Wake up Lloyd!" Sheena said.

" Huh! What!" Lloyd said, straightening up, I giggled.

" ... I see..." Kratos said, an amused look danced in his eyes.

" You spaced out again..." Sheena said, sighing.

" She's so cute though..." Lloyd said.

" You're weird.." Kratos said, rolling his eyes.

" Yup.. he is.." Sheena said, then smiled. " Imagine if we seperated them for a week..."

I giggled and looked to Kratos, he smiled slightly.

" What..?" I asked.

" Nothing.." Kratos said, then whispered something in my ear, I burst out laughing.

" What..?" Sheena asked.

" Nothing..!" I said,

" Anyhow.. we should.. move on." Presea stated.

" Okay, let's wake Ami.." Sheena said.

" Okay.." Kratos said.

" Get up Ami!" Serenity called out.

" Don't be hard on her.." Lloyd said.

" Fine.. 10 more minutes.." Sheena grumbled.

" Does she always sleep like this..?" Presea asked with a sigh.

" We're in a temple where at _any_ time a monster could _attack _us and she is _sleeping._" Sheena explained.

" Indeed, we really should move on.." Presea said, Serenity nodded.

" But.." Lloyd objected.

" I hate to take a side.. but.. Sheena and Presea are right.." Kratos stated.

" Shut up.." Lloyd said, smacking Kratos, he glared at Lloyd.

" Okay, we wake her up." Sheena said.

" Ami.. wake up.." Presea said, shaking the sleeping girl. She didn't stir.

" Wake up!" Serenity yelled, going beside Ami's ear. Again, she didn't stir.

" Whoa.." Kratos said, I gasped.

" Uh.." Lloyd said, chuckling nervously.

" Did.. anyone hear anything..?" Kratos said, looking around.

" It's your imagination." Lloyd said.

" Wake Up!" Serenity yelled again, Ami still slept. Just then a big vampire like creature appeared.

" Die!" It hissed.

" Why am I always right.." Kratos said, sighing.

" What's his weak points?" Sheena asked as we all got up, and she drew her cards as Presea did her ax.

" Watch out, that thing shoots out deadly poison! It's weakness is Earth and Thunder type attacks." Raine stated.

" Just great..." Kratos said sarcastically, the creature hissed again and Lloyd drew his swords.

" The pretty ponies.." Ami said in her sleep.

" It's scary.." Serenity said, now sitting on Genis.

" I call upon the servant of mother earth.. I summon you.. come, Gnome!" Sheena cried, as Gnome came forth and attacked the vampire creature and then vanished.

" Very scary.." I whispered, hugging onto Kratos, he blushed lightly but focused on the creature.

" Beast.. Sword rain!" Lloyd cried out, stabbing his swords real fast and then was about to shove the enemy back, but he fell. For the creature made and illusion and dodged both Gnome and Lloyd's assaults. Genis then woke up, sitting up. The creature then appeared behind Presea.

" Finality Punishment!" Presea cried out, swinging her ax about.

" Damn.." Sheena said.

" Hunting Beast!" Lloyd cried out, now beside the creature, but again, he fell. The creature dodged and used agility to re-appear behind Kratos and myself. However I felt all fuzzy and Kratos started leading me behind the corner.

" What just happened?" I whispered.

" It's some magic ability I learned, can you summon Lady Electra?" Kratos whispered back.

" Yeah.." I said.

" Good then.." Kratos said, before peering around the corner unseen.

" What the.." Genis said getting back up.

" Rock ... slide.." Ami mumbled in her sleep as sharp rocks started falling down above the enemy.

" Fighting in her sleep.." Serenity said, getting off Genis.

" Get 'em.. Gravity Well!" Genis cried, the creature again dodged the attacks. It came up and was about to slash Sheena's back.

" Sheena!" Lloyd cried.

" Guardian Seal!" Sheena cried out, going into defensive position after whirling around. She was sealed in a green orb as the creature slashed the shield and hissed..

" Dual Infliction!" Presea cried, swinging her ax again.

" Die!" The creature hissed again, dodges and then hovered in the air.

" Maiden of the source of electricity... Thy sorceress of Thunder.. Appear before me... Lady Electra!" Raine cried out, appearing by the corner.

" Let's get this over with..." Lady Electra said sounding bored, she snapped her fingers and something that resembled Thunder Arrow and Indignation shoots the enemy to the ground.

" Wow!" Sheena said, gasping. The creature was on the ground and stunned. Lady Electra sighed and glared at Raine.

" Rising.. Falcon!" Lloyd said, jumping up in the air and swooping down, knocking the enemy back over.

" Is.. it dead..?" Sheena asked.

" Either it is.. or it's going to be.." Serenity said.

" Not yet.." Raine said. The creature got back up, it's eyes glowing red.

" Fighting is fun... Rock slide..." Ami mumbled, still sleeping, as sharp rocks pierced the creatures skin, it cried out.

" I'll show you your powerlessness.. Indignation.. Judgement!" Genis cried, as the attack unleashed

" I call upon the servant of mother earth.. I summon you.. come Gnome!" Sheena cried as Gnome attacked and then disappeared.

" Vampiric Mist.." The creature hissed before fading. A strange mist cloud surrounded the group.

" It's.. P...poi..son..?" Kratos said, looking up.

" What?" I said, coughing.

" Damn it!" Lloyd said, coughing as well.

" Maybe.. w...we can.. have Raine.. s-summon.. El..ectra.. Again.. or.. Sapphiria..?" Sheena said through coughing. Presea was coughing as well, and Genis was choking.

" I'll t-try.. L..Lady Electra.." Raine said, coughing, " Maiden.. of the source of.. electricity.. Thy sorceress of.. thunder... Appear before.. me.. Lady Electra!".

Everyone was choking, I looked up and Lady Electra appeared, she looked up and the vampire creature cackled and came down. I glanced to Kratos, he was just staring dazed at the ground, un-effected by the poison. Even Ami in her sleep was coughing...

" C-can't... br.." Genis said but cut off because of a coughing fit. I felt dizzy and then fainted.

- back to 3rd/2nd person view... -

" Raine!" Kratos said, kneeling beside the fallen ally.

" Ugh you guys.. geez..." Lady Electra said, sighing. " Time to feel the pain.. Electric Wave!".

The creature dodged.

" So. You wanna play dirty then huh..?" Lady Electra said, smirking, then took out her staff, yelling, " Thunder Fury!".

The creature finally died, Lady Electra turned to me.

" Child. Why are you not effected by this ... mist?" She asked.

" I.. um.. I just..." Kratos said, before looking over to Serenity. " The door is ... that way..".

" Got it.." Serenity said, fluttering over and around the corner. Ami finally got up and looked around. Lloyd took a deep breath and then coughed again.

" Come on you guys.. we have to get out of here.." Kratos said. Everyone went through the door, Lady Electra stayed.

" W-wait.. don't make me carry Raine.." Kratos said, then felt something stun him, and then the world went black. With the others...

" What happened?" Ami asked as everyone was in the room. But the two children.

" You were asleep. The whole battle." Presea stated.

" Yeah.." Sheena said.

" Oh.. I'm sorry!" Ami said.

" You two, get up." Lady Electra said, throwing Kratos and Raine down before disappearing

_- Raine's POV -_

I got up and brushed myself up.

" So was Genis... but, he woke up." Kratos said, not noticing Genis had picked Raine up and dropped her on him. " Why.. me.. geez..". Raine just giggled.

" I don't see anything.." Raine said, looking around.

" I sense an evil presence.." Genis said.

" I don't see anything.." Ami said, looking around.

" Maybe it's invisible.." Sheena said.

" Maybe.." Presea said.

" It's.. getting bigger.." Genis whispered.

" Hopefully this, is the last monster.." Sheena said, taking out her cards.

" Indeed." Presea said, drawing her ax out, as a dark mist came.

" You cannot stop me!" A voice hissed.

" Sure. You know.. I'm to tired to fight you... so... why don't you just die. And we'll say we killed you." Ami said, yawning.

" Ha.. ha.. that is not an option for those who oppose me.." The voice hissed.

" Who are you?" Lloyd asked, placing a hand on one of his sword hilts.

" None of your concern.. Give me the girl, and I won't hurt a soul.." The voice said.

" Never!" Genis cried, taking out his kendama, Lloyd unsheathed his sword, and they all went into battle positions.

" You won't be able to stop me.." The voice said, I looked down, Kratos was trying to get from under me. I slid off him.

" Kratos, take Raine and go.." Lloyd said.

" What..? No.. I can't.." Kratos said, getting up.

" I don't think so.." The voice said, the mist revealed a man, and he was casting a spell. It was pretty quick. " Come Darkness.. Devour all.. Dark Circle!". With that under Raine and Kratos came a circle, and a blue fire shot up, emitting an eerie glow. For Serenity had disappeared.

" Raine, what's the weakness!" Sheena asked, as Presea, Ami, and Lloyd hacked at him. He held up his arm, which was concealed by a cape that draped around his body, and blocked them.

" I have no weakness!" The man hissed.

" Water!" Raine said.

" May the merciless embrace of frost take you... Absolute!" Genis cried.

" I call upon the light of the heavens.. I summon you, come Luna!" Sheena said. The summon spirit came, but vanished. Sheena gasped.

" Finality Punishment!" Presea cried.

" Element. Forbidden." The voice said, and Sheena was incased in an ice cube.

" Um.. Hi.. um.. if.. you didn't hurt anyone else... That'd be great.." Ami said, laughing nervously.

" Beast!" Presea cried, swinging her ax.

" Ha... Ha.. funny." The man said, dodging.

" I wonder..what.." Kratos said, holding his hand out as the fire danced in his eyes.

" Don't!" I said.

" Rising.._.Falcon!" Lloyd cried, jumping up in the air and then swooping down, and again, the man dodged. Lloyd crashed to the ground._

" No! You bastard!" Ami cried. " Tiger's Paw!". Ami hit the ground with her hammer and rocks flew towards the enemy.

" Ami.. swore.." Presea said, gasping.

" Pathetic.." The man said, dodging and then incasing Presea in an ice cube.

I looked to Presea and Sheena and gasped, then noticed Kratos had gotten possessed by the fire.

" Drown.. Aqua Laser!" Genis cried, the enemy dodged yet again.

" Presea!" Ami cried, charging towards the enemy.

" You cannot oppose me.." The man said, and froze Ami.

" We're gonna die!" Genis cried, backing away.

" Don't give up Genis!" Raine yelled.

" Oh shut up.." The man said, and froze Genis. Raine gasped.

" Now.. to freeze your.. other .. friend." The man said, walking over to them.

" No! Leave him alone!" Raine cried, as Kratos snapped out of his dazed state.

" Ha.. ha.. ha.. no." The man said.

" Yes!" Raine said.

" Ha, you forget I am not child play." The man said, stopping in front of the fire.

( An: Eh heh heh.. knowing me and how I don't have the Japanese version..).

Bleh, Kratos' secret attack somehow triggers... and everyone is unfrozen.

" Gah! I cannot.. lose.. to.. you! We'll meet again!" The man cried, falling to nothing as he disappeared.

" Who was that..?" Lloyd said.

" No clue.." Genis said.

" Lloyd! Your un-frozen!" Ami cried, hugging him.

" Can we just get to an inn already..?" Sheena asked, having her energy drained out of here.

" No, Sheena. We have to go back to the Guardian spirit of Wind and tell Goddess Aurora her temple is back to normal." Presea said.

" Yeah.. sure.." Kratos said, and fainted from drained energy, the ring dispelled.

" I'm free!" I cried, jumping up and down.

" Yeah.. we'd better go back to the temple of Wind before something _else_ comes.." Lloyd said, picking Kratos up. Then, they WENT BACK TO THE TEMPLE OF WIND...

* * *

Sage: n-n : falls to ground laughing :

Presea: Oh dear. She al-

Puff the magic dragon:: appears : n-n

Presea: O.o .. err.. ...

Kratos: ...

Raine: MAGNIFICENT:: heart appears over head :

Sage: Th.. th... th..

Presea: She says thank you for reviewing and : holds out piccies : for the reviewers.


	10. Final battle

Sage: ugh, remind me NOT to cook.

Raine: How bout I cook for you!

Sage: n-n how 'bout you do the disclaimer!

man that talks really fast like in those commercials: **ProfessorSagedoesn'townToSrelatedthingssheownstheGuardianSpirits,hercharacters,andAmi17ownsAmi.**

Kratos: pft.. anyways.. this is the last chapter of the story..

Sage: Mind you depending on if you want me to con. for a little bit or not. But anyhow, it'd be with other people since Raine and them are dead : angel halo :

Raine: sarcasm : yipee..

Sage: heh heh okay, hope you like this! Oh yeah, and sorry if the writing still messes up, that'd be a thank you to my writing program xD

* * *

" Lloyd I.. have a bad feeling about this.."I whispered. 

" Don't worry! Lady Aurora will be so happy!" Lloyd said, as they entered the temple.

" I.. kinda agree with Raine.." Kratos said, looking around. I looked to the ground,

" Don't be such babies.." Sheena said.

" We. Aren't babies." I said, before glancing back, " I.. just have.. a bad feeling about this..".

" I sense an evil presence. Proceed with caution." Presea stated, looking around a bit, without moving her head.

Nothing but our footsteps were heard for quiet sometime, until Genis stopped.

" What's wrong Genis...?" Ami said, looking back, Presea stopped beside him.

" I.. can't.." Genis said, and fell to his knees.

" Genis..?" I said, and was about to go beside him but Kratos stopped me.

" What..? What can't you...?" Lloyd said, kneeling beside him.

" Can't.." Genis whispered, coughing, and then choking, then going into a coughing fit, blood drizzled down from his mouth.

" What's going on..!" Ami said.

" What the?" Sheena said, taking a step back.

" Genis! Hang on!" Lloyd said, Genis stopped and gasped for air before puking out blood, Lloyd stayed where he was, but Presea took as step back, a look of fear glued onto her face.

" Lloyd.. I'm sorry.. Go.." Genis whispered, the color drained from his face, and his coughed up more blood.

" No! Your going to be alright!" Lloyd said, trying not to cry, Ami looked away and Sheena could only stare stunned.

" No, I'm not.. you idiot.." Genis said quietly spitting out blood and then slid onto his stomach, " Go Lloyd. Save my sister..".

" No Genis!" Lloyd said, but the Mage closed his eyes and grew limp. Everyone was pretty silent.

" C'mon.. let's go.." Lloyd said finally, getting up.

" Lloyd.. I'm sorry.." Ami said, I didn't really understand what went on.. so I didn't know what to feel..

We walked silently down the corridor once again, and came to a door.

" To walk through it.. or not.." Lloyd said.

" I'll go first, alright? Just so you don't freak." Kratos said, then disappeared into the darkness.

" Err.. I'll go too!" I said, then followed, Sheena came too, Lloyd went through but stopped and whirled around, catching a glimpse or her hand catching the edge of the floor.

" Lloyd!" Ami cried, losing grip and her arm fell limp at her side, she cried out and looked down, spikes appeared covering the floor, she looked back up and Lloyd was running to her. " Lloyd, I'm sorry..".

" Ami no!" Lloyd said, just as Ami let go of the edge and the floor closed up, the twin swordsmen fell to his knees and stared at the floor.

" Lloyd.. are .. where's Ami?" Sheena said, next to him.

" She's gone.." Lloyd whispered, a single tears slid down his cheek.

" Oh.." Sheena said, suddenly speechless.

" I'll get my revenge. I swear!" Lloyd yelled getting up and storming over to the next room, Sheena followed, glancing back at the hidden trap.

" Finally.. geez, what took you.." Kratos said, sighing.

" I think we're being set up.." I whispered.

" No, don't be silly.." Sheena said, looking up. " You guys _still_ didn't find a way?".

" Well no but.." Presea said, going over to a statue and touching it, a ladder slid down from the wall and spikes slowly started moving in from the walls.

" Damn it!" Lloyd said.

" I'll go last!" Sheena said, Presea glanced at me.

" Go, Raine.." The ax wielder said. I climbed up the ladder and kept repeating for me not to look down.

" Come on you.." Lloyd said dragging Kratos to the ladder, he climbed up followed by Lloyd. Presea took a deep breath and climbed as well. Sheena smiled to herself and followed.

" Don't look down.. don't look down.." I repeated, my foot slipped and I let out a gasp.

" Raine, don't worry, we'll make it okay?" Lloyd said, looking to the side, the walls were kinda close, and they were only half way up.

" We're not even high up.." Kratos said, attempting to comfort me, however it was futile since I looked down and slipped, luckily Lloyd caught me, my heart was racing.

" 50 chance of making this trap. We must travel faster.." Presea said.

" I know, let's go damn it.." Lloyd said, letting me slid back onto the ladder.

_35 seconds later..._

Lloyd, Kratos, and myself had reached the top, and Presea's pony tails were squished to her body, she winced, and closed her eyes, and reached for the top and pulled herself up, panting heavily.

" Come on Sheena..!" I said, looking down and gasped, Sheena had a bit of distance between the top.

" Don't worry I'll be fine, now go! I'll meet up with out later!" Sheena said, smiling.

" Your insane y-" Kratos started but Presea dragged him to the next room along with myself.

" I said I don't want any more sacrifices!" Lloyd yelled.

" Go, and I won't be one! I made it this far _because_ I had faith in you." Sheena said, as the spikes dug into her sides, she winced, " Now go!".

" Sheena.." Lloyd said, backing away then running, the door shut, shaking the floor a little.

" Damn it.." Lloyd whispered.

" Let us be going, we do not have much time.." Presea stated.

" How can you just say that!" Lloyd cried.

" I.." Presea whispered, looking to the ground.

" No time for that, look out!" I said, pointing ahead, an arrow whizzed from the other part of the room, narrowly missing my head, I bit my lip afraid to see what it's target was. The target was Presea, her face clearly had the look of pain and her face drained of color as she fell to the ground, a pool of blood formed slowly. I stepped back.

" Damn it! Why!" Lloyd yelled.

" I told you, their setting us up!" I cried.

" Are the guardians really this bad..?" Kratos whispered, facing the other direction.

" They can't be!" Lloyd said, " Their on our side!".

" Then how come Genis, Ami, Sheena, and now Presea are dead!" I asked, feeling tears slide down my cheeks.

" Be.. Be..I don't know.." Lloyd said, turning around, I felt really hot and then everything started spinning. Then it was gone. " Professor!".

" Lloyd am I..?" I said, looking at myself, before sighing. " Let's get to Aurora.".

" Yeah.." Lloyd said, and we went to the next room.

_Memories consume.._

_Like opening the wound.. _

_I'm picking me apart again..._

_You all assume.._

_I'm safe here in my room.._

_Unless I try to start again..._

_I don't want to be the one..._

_The battles always choose.._

_'Cause inside I realize... _

_That I'm the one confused._

" What now..?" Kratos said, looking around, the room was pitch black.

" I can see a door.." Lloyd said.

" I can't.." I said, half annoyed, then the room lit up a bit, with blue.

" I could've done that.." Lloyd said.

" Lloyd, you realize you would make this room collapse if you did that.." I said, smiling a bit.

" Yeah I.. I knew that.." Lloyd said, blushing.

" Sure you did.." Kratos said.

" I-" Lloyd said, but choked, and fell to the floor.

" How can that just happen..?" I wondered, kneeling beside the warrior and checking his pulse.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream. _

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean,_

_I don't know how I got this way, _

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit..._

_I'm breaking the habit ... Tonight_

" I knew something wasn't right.." Kratos said, " However.. we should get on and

see if this is just being projected...".

" Hmm.. I guess.." I said, getting back up and walking over to the door, it opened and we went through.

" So, you've finally come." Firey said, her voice full of hate, she was the guardian of fire.

" Yup. And now your to die. Just like your pitiful.. pitiful friends..." Aurora said.

" Come now, do you really think we were good? You fools! You, are the sacrifices." Lady Farore said.

" I hate taking the bad side.. alas, I must. For I'd rather live, then die.." Kiara said, she was guardian of earth.

" You!" I said.

" Oh, don't blame us now, that'd just be calling you cowards." Firey said.

" Let Electra and Sapphiria be free..." Kiara whispered, they came out.

" Ah, I see you've finally got them dead. This time, for good.." Electra said, going over to the group of guardians.

_Clutching my cure.._

_I tightly lock the door.. _

_I try to catch my breath again.._

_I hurt much more,_

_Than anytime before, _

_I have no options left again..._

_I don't want to be the one... _

_The battles always choose, _

_'Cause inside I realize.._

_That I'm the one confused. _

" Come Sapphiria. Join us." Farore said.

" No!" Sapphiria said.

" Aw.. why not..?" Firey asked.

" Because, humans, elves, and half elves deserve to live! Your all greedy." Sapphiria said.

" So smug. Eh? Well die then." Electra said, spitting. " To think I was friends with a traitor..".

" I.." Sapphiria said.

" Ah well, 2nd to last sacrifice.." Aurora said, taking a big darkness ball and throwing it at me, I was to shocked to do anything, I closed my eyes and braced myself, however nothing happened.

" Oh, see, your little friends wants to protect you eh? Lucky him being an angel of Cruxis. Yggrassill never did understand us.." Kiara said, hitting her staff to the ground. " Immature humans.. half elves.. what ever you are..".

" Thank you.." I whispered, taking out my staff.

" Focus on them.. not what I'm doing.." Kratos said, already having his sword out.

" I'm helping you too, so don't touch me.." Sapphiria said, outstretching her hands. " Water!".

_I don't know.._

_What's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream.._

_I don't know why I instigate,_

_And say what I don't mean.._

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I'll never be alright.._

_So, I'm breaking the habit..._

_I'm breaking the habit,_

_Tonight.._

The guardians dodged and scattered, all powering up their magic.

" Damn it! Curse you all!" Sapphiria cried.

" No, no.. no. You'd be helping us.. we don't like to kill our own kind.." Farore said, as there was a big flash. I shielded my face from the immense light as the attacks morphed into each other and sped towards me again at great velocity. I waited for my consciousness to be lost, but that never happened.

" Damn you!" Electra cried, sending a big volt of electricity at Kratos, no one really saw that coming, so there was no time to dodge. I watched stunned as the last remaining of our little group fell to the floor. ' _Don't worry Raine.. everything will be fine.. Don't panic..' _I thought to myself. I couldn't handle it, everyone was dying, just because of the spirits..

" H-How could you do this!" I cried, tears slipping down my cheeks as I gripped my staff tighter.

_I'll paint it on the walls..._

_'Cause I'm the one at fault..._

_I'll never fight again.. _

_And this is how it ends..._

" We, are the guardians, and thanks to you naive inferior beings.. we will take over the world.." Aurora said, smiling.

" My.. my Raine.. and we really were thinking you would've caught on.. Tsk.. tsk..

tsk.. I didn't think it'd come down to this..." Electra said, twirling her staff in

the air, and electric aura surrounded her, the others doing the same but their

element surrounding them.

" You guys can't do this! We have to protect the world, it was our purpose!"

The water guardian cried.

" No no no.. you got it all wrong.." Fiery said, crossing her arms and tapping her

foot.

" You, took their side." Lady Farore said, snapping her fingers, Lady Sapphiria

screamed and then dropped to the ground.

" Stop it!" I cried, a light aura came up around me.

" What is this..?" Aurora said.

" Who cares.. let's get her.." Electra said, bored.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for.._

I felt something build up inside my body and then something appeared, she glowed brightly, and looked back to me.

" Don't worry Raine, I am, on.. your side.." She whispered, then turned back to the guardians, then clenched their teeth and fists.

_Or why I have to scream._

The new spirit lifted her hands and a massive ball kept growing bigger and bigger until everything was engulfed in it, then it exploded, I screamed and shielded my head from the falling debris.

_But now I have some clarity, To show you what I mean..._

When I could see again, everything was black, I gasped thinking I'd lost my ability to see, but I saw a bit of sunlight seep through some black. My body ached unbearably. I'd figured the ceiling collapsed and I was buried under it.

_I don't know how I got this way..I'll never be alright..._

I winced and was able to move slightly. The rocks slid and squished me even more, I cried out and winced, letting my cold tears slide down my cheeks.

" So.. this.. is how.. I die..?" I whispered, closing my eyes.

_So, I'm breaking the habit... I'm breaking the habit .._

" But.. what about the guardians.. surely their dead as well.. and.. everyone else.." I said to myself, then winced again, a rock had slid more and dug into my skin, I felt something liquid like slid down onto my side I could only think of it as blood.

_I'm breaking the habit.. _

" I... am.. so sorry I let you down everyone.. " I whispered as the rock dug more into my back, I winced then closed my eyes. The tip of it jabbed into my heart, and then I could only see black.

_Tonight._

_

* * *

_

Sage: n-n nya, you guys like?

Kaya: Gee, that's a happy ending... : sarcasm :

Sage: Yeah, I needed your opinon THANKS.

Kaya: I'm stating the truth, now for your beings, is a preview of Professor Sage's upcoming story;

_A mysterious illness takes over the land of Symphonia, and it's up to Raine to stop it. As she travels around, she too find herself getting sick. Will she find the cure? Or perish._

Kaya: Yup. That, was a summary.

Sage: err yeah. Pairings; Slight Gesea, Coloyd w/e it is.. and Raine will like Kratos, but lucky for Kranna peoplez, he doesn't like her back, until I say so. ... which never happens because I said so, neh, actually.. o wait I'll keep to my self n-n wee! Angst my friends.

Presea: Sage, your forgetting something.

Sage: hmm.. ! Oooh! n-n Thanks to; **SummonerofVerius, Ami17, Black flame, Illusion Maiden,and Miss Raine Sage **for reviewing! You guys inspired me to continue:: gives ya all piccies :

Presea: If you did not review, she would have just deleted it.

Sage: wee. Now, if you want me to con. then tell me, otherwise, I will go back and FIX ANY MISTAKES. n-n;;


End file.
